


Harry Potter And The Exorcist

by MissYuki1990



Category: Constantine (2005), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angels, Angst, Demons, Drama, F/M, M/M, Plot Twists, Slash, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on vacation should guarantee time spent relaxing and simply enjoying your freedom for at least a short while, right?<br/>Well, not where Harry Potter is concerned. <br/>Apparently, trouble finds him even half way across the globe!!<br/>Well, you know how they say. No good deed goes unpunished. <br/>Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to either fandoms. They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I want to thank pawsoffurie for doing the exhausting work of beta-ing this story! Darling, you are the absolute best (especially for the commentary and explanations, you are a LIFE-SAVIOR)! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I am in your debt!
> 
> WARNINGS: slash, explicit content, angst, drama, violence, blood

**cut**

Harry heaved a heavy sigh as he walked down the streets of Los Angeles. Even though he was supposed to be on vacation he just couldn't relax. His magic was restless, and he was constantly overtly aware of everything going on around him. Hermione called every other day, and he hated lying to her, but it was quite enough that she forced him to make this world wide trip; he didn't need her locking him away somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, in her attempts to make him rest for once in his life.

He stopped in the middle of the street and dug through his pockets trying to find the slip of paper Hermione gave him before he left. It held the address of Hermione's cousin, Angela Dodson.

He met Angela at Hermione and Ron's wedding, and while he found the woman to be very kindhearted, she was also very, very sad. It seemed as though she was missing a great part of herself. They got along quite nicely, and she told him that if he ever decided to travel she would welcome him to her apartment.

And now Harry was there to take her up on her offer.

Problem was she worked for the Police and he had misplaced (he didn't lose it) her phone number, and now he was somehow lost. He was walking beside an apartment block when he heard almost inhuman screams.

A voice in the back of his head told him to just keep on walking. Another scream made him look up.

"Move the car!" he heard a voice coming from a window and looked down to see a yellow cab parked directly beneath it.

"Why?!" the guy in the cab called up, and Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he heard the displeasure and annoyance in the guy's voice.

"MOVE THE DAMN CAR!" the other guy shouted from the window. Harry couldn't stop the chuckle which escaped him and, as he turned around to continue on his way, he saw the cab move some three feet backwards, and he shook his head when he heard the guy shout again.

"There! I moved the damn car!" Harry took a step forward when a feeling of dread washed over him, and he smelled something that almost made him puke.

He heard shouts coming from behind and turned around to look up at where the shouting was coming from. Screams sounded again and his legs made the decision for him. He was halfway to the car when a wall mirror suddenly flew out from the seventh floor window. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw a creature reflected in the mirror before all three hundred pounds of iron and glass came crashing down on the taxi's hood.

If Harry wasn't as terrified as he was, he would have laughed at the irony. Instead he shivered when he felt a wave of pure evil wash over his body and a gurgling cry faded into the air.

He stood there completely frozen in his place. His body was trembling, his breath came out in gasps, and he couldn't wrap his mind around what he saw.

It couldn't have been.

The sun was playing tricks on him.

Yes. That was it.

Well, it was either that or he has finally gone insane.

He licked his dry lips, swallowed, and entered a small street. He apparated away to the main station and decided to put it all behind him and forget everything about it.

He was on a vacation and he was damned if he got mixed up into something that just didn't concern him.

**cut**

Angela sighed as she walked to her apartment. She was tired, hungry and sleepy. All she wanted was to get to her apartment, feed her cat, get something to eat, shower and go to sleep, not necessarily in that order; and she would have had she not seen a hunched figure on the steps of her apartment. The light of the streetlamp shone down on a wild mop of raven black hair and joy bloomed in her heart.

"I can't believe it!" she cried out in joy and the man's head snapped up to reveal two lively emerald orbs belonging to none other than Harry James Potter.

Harry smiled at her and stood up as she hurried over to him taking in his lithe figure with a bright grin. He looked better than he did when she saw him at the wedding two years ago. He filled up nicely and his street fighter build was complimented by the faded jeans and the tight black shirt he was wearing. His wild, chin long hair gave him a boyish look, and high cheekbones accented his beautiful eyes.

She ran into his accepting arms and hugged him tightly. Just like the first time they met, the moment she touched him she suddenly felt lighter. It felt like the air around him was somehow cleaner, purer, and the way he hugged her back made all her worries disappear, as though there was something in him that erased everything dark and evil from the world.

It felt comforting. It felt warm. Angela knew why her cousin Hermione loved Harry like a brother, and why she worried so much about him.

Harry was the kind of man who would do whatever it took to help someone, and wouldn't ask for anything in return. It was a quality worthy of the highest praise, but one which often got him into trouble.

"Mione told me you would be coming, but I didn't know I'd be seeing you so soon!" she said when they parted and Harry looked down at her with a small frown.

"What happened? Problems?" he asked when he saw just how she looked. Angela rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. A dingy job. I was checked by the paramedics already so there's no need to worry." She assured him after he chuckled at her job-complaint. "Let's go inside! How long have you been sitting out here?" he winced at her question.

"Not long actually. I got a bit lost so I wandered around town for a few hours. In the end I just took a cab after grabbing a bite to eat." Angela rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs and she led him into her apartment.

"And you couldn't call me? No, wait, I know,” she tossed him an amused glance while she unlocked her door, “you lost my number." Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"I didn't lose it!" he cried out, "I just temporarily misplaced it." He corrected, and Angela laughed as she they walked in. A weak mewl made them look down at a kitten and Harry kneeled with a grin.

"Well, hello there beauty." He murmured and picked the cat up while Angela shook her head and locked the door. She walked towards the kitchen and Harry followed her, petting the happily purring cat ("He's name's Ducky." - "Ducky?" -"Yes, got a problem with it?" - "No, no.") in his arms while Angela took off her jacket.

"So, what brings you to L.A? Hermione said you would come and visit if you were in town, but she didn't tell me why you left good ol' England." She placed some food in the cat's feeder, and the cat jumped from Harry's arms as he looked at Angela.

She was fumbling around the kitchen and Harry frowned. He could see she was disturbed. Her eyes were more haunted than the last time he had seen her.

"Hermione's orders actually. She seems to be convinced I need a vacation. A good, long rest." He answered and saw how her shoulders tensed minutely. A moment later she sighed and opened the fridge. She took something out and grabbed a knife from a drawer. Harry frowned and moved over to her. Careful not to startle her, he stopped her from cutting the tomato and gently took the knife from her hand.

Slowly he sat her down at the kitchen table and crouched in front of her. He looked up into her eyes clasped her hands between his bigger, warmer ones, and frowned when he saw how much she was trembling.

"Angela? What happened?" he asked and Angela closed her eyes and shivered. Ever since she heard him use that same comforting, understanding tone of voice on Hermione when she almost ran away on her wedding day, Angela knew why no one could say no to Harry. She understood why Hermione told her Harry was the go-to guy for almost everything.

His warmth was inviting. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. She wished she could hide in his arms like a small child and forget about everything that happened.

"Angela?" she let go of a wavering breath and opened her eyes to look in his warm, emerald orbs.

"I killed a man today." She whispered. "Another one." She swallowed over a lump in her throat and licked her lips as she gazed down at their joined hands. Harry sighed and gently squeezed her hands between his before he looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Harry murmured and Angela shrugged and looked to the side in an attempt to push back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Most cops go twenty years without firing their gun." Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper as she stared at something only she could see. "Not me." An undertone of bitterness entered the tone of her voice. "I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Angela-"

"I didn't even see his face." She cut him off as a single tear trailed down her cheek. "I just pulled the trigger and he went away; just like all the others."

"These feelings are natural in your line of work, Angela. I'd be worried if you didn't have them." Harry said and Angela looked at him. "What matters is that you don't lose sight of why you're doing what you're doing, and stay strong." Angela nodded and tugged her right hand from between Harry’s to wipe her tears away.

"I'm trying." She breathed out and closed her eyes tiredly. "I'm trying real hard." Harry stood up and pulled her along. For a few moments they stood in the kitchen with Angela in Harry's arms. She hid her face in his chest and breathed in his scent; the combination of sandalwood and another musky scent calmed her tortured mind. Harry kissed the crown of her head and rubbed his hands down her arms.

"Go. Take a shower. Can I take the couch?" he asked with a lopsided smile making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll transfigure it into something more comfortable." She said and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll lay out a towel for you, okay? If you're hungry, feel right at home. I'll see you in the morning." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Get some rest." She nodded and left. Harry sighed when she left the kitchen, and flicked his wrist to clean up. He wasn't hungry. While he listened to her talk he had remembered the war, had remembered his first kill; remembered the horror when he realized he had taken a life.

He swallowed and licked his lips, and left the kitchen. He heard the shower going and cast a cleaning charm over himself before he transfigured his clothes into a pair of pajamas. He transfigured a pillow and a comforter on the couch and widened it a bit to make it more comfortable. He hadn’t even lain down properly before Ducky jumped up to settle beside him.

He scratched Ducky's head and he purred, making Harry’s lips tilt into a small smile.

He listened intently for when Angela came out of the bathroom, but the cat's soft purring and the sound of water flowing soon lulled him into a fitful sleep.

**cut**

When Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning he instantly knew Angela wasn't any better. If possible she was even worse.

All it took was for their eyes to meet, and Harry felt a wave of icy coldness wash over him.

"My sister," Angela whispered, and Harry gulped as goose-bumps appeared on his skin. "She's dead."

**cut**

**No John yet, but we’ll fix that soon enough. *wink, wink***


	2. Up? Down? Faith? What The Hell?!

**cut**

Harry could only stand in the back as Angela went forward to identify the body. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she knew.

Angela knew her sister was dead long before anyone called in to tell her.

Harry knew the bond between twins was strong, sometimes even going as far as to make one twin feel what the other was feeling even if they were countries apart. But this?

He frowned and his nose twitched. They were in the physical therapy ward. The glass roof was in pieces since Isabel had fallen through it, right into the pool below. He found it strange that all the mirrors were shattered.

There was another thing that bothered him.

It was there again; that smell.

The stench that reminded him of death.

"She-" Angela started but choked up, "She fell from the roof?" Harry looked at Angela and the agent beside her; agent Weiss if he remembered correctly.

"No." He shook his head and Angela looked at him with terror written over her face. "She jumped." The man said and Harry's frown deepened while Angela shook her head.

"No. No, no, no-…"

"I know it's hard to accept but-…" Angela was still shaking her head and Harry took a small step forward.

"No. Isabel would never in a million years take her own life; never." Angela shook her head stubbornly and Weiss sighed.

"Angela, there was a surveillance camera on the roof."

"Bloody hell, man, shut up!" Harry had had enough of his insensitivity and pushed him with his shoulder on his way to get to Angela. He gathered Angela in his arms only to receive a scolding look from Weiss.

"She wouldn't have done it, Harry." Angela whispered and hid her face in Harry's chest as she fisted her hands on his shoulders. "She wouldn't have done it!" Harry hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"Calm down, Angy. Only you can find out what happened, and you can't do that if you lose it." He spoke warmly; comfortingly. Angela was heaving in his arms and his heart ached for her.

"Show us the surveillance tapes." He looked at Weiss with harsh, accusing eyes with a warning clearly visible in his glare, and Weiss nodded although Harry could see the look of obvious dislike for him in the older man's eyes. Harry gently pushed Angela away and she looked up at him. "You think you can do this?" Harry asked and Angela took a deep, calming breath before she nodded her head.

"Sure, let's go."

**cut**

Harry closed his eyes and forced down a swallow while Angela ran out of the room. Weiss cleared his throat, and Harry cast him a sideways glance. His usually warm emerald eyes were cold and Weiss shivered as the raven-haired stranger straightened, fisted his hands by his sides, and his strange, almost glowing emerald eyes filled with determination.

Without another word, Harry spun on his heel and left.

Angela needed a moment to wrap her mind around everything, and he would let her have it. The moment she returned to her apartment, he would talk to her.

Something wasn't right here.

Something was wrong; so very wrong.

And he still couldn't remember what that Merlin-awful stench was!

**cut**

Angela came back to her apartment and went straight for the living room. She found Harry in a chair by the window with Ducky in his lap, and his eyes focused on something only he could see.

She stood in the doorway, quietly observing his still form draped in shadows. The air was full of something she couldn’t name; something dark and heavy. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, but his expression betrayed nothing.

"I contacted Hermione." Angela jumped in her place, not expecting him to talk. "Sadly, she won't be able to leave St. Mungo's for at least a week. They are short on staff members this time of the year." He had yet to look at her and Angela found that strange, since Harry always made an effort to look people in the eyes when he was addressing them.

"Thank you. Did you tell her how-...?"

"No." Harry cut her off and Angela exhaled and closed her eyes. "Not until we find out what happened exactly." Angela’s head snapped up and she looked at Harry with an expression of confusion, only to see him still absentmindedly petting Ducky with his eyes focused on the dark sky outside.

"You mean-…"

"Something is off here. It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right at all." He muttered. "I don't like it and I plan on getting to the bottom of it." Angela sighed and a small smile tilted her lips. Her eyes were still filled with sadness, but specks of hope appeared in them.

"Mione is right. You do have a hero complex." She murmured and Harry turned his head to look at her. There was a sad smile on his face and his eyes were shrouded in shadows.

"Hermione is family and you are a friend. If you say your sister wouldn't kill herself, then I believe you." Angela sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I don't know, Harry. The surveillance camera-…"

"Angela." Harry interrupted her and she looked at him, shivering when she saw the ironic smile on his face. "Your cousin is a witch, and I am a wizard. Surely you don't believe that what you see is all there is to this world." His words made her frown.

"You think-…" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know what to think right now. I hadn't felt any magic residue in the air, so it wasn't witchcraft, but something happened, something unnatural, and I'll do my best to find out what." Angela gifted him with a weak smile as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Harry. It feels nice to have an expert on the job." Harry sighed and looked at Ducky. The cat mewled up at him and he rubbed his head between his ears.

"I'm not the youngest Unspeakable for nothing, Angy." Harry murmured and tired blues met sharp emeralds. "I'll find out what happened. I promise." He swore and Angela nodded.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you."

**cut**

Harry looked up at the building of the Theological Society; a foreboding structure that looked out of place in a city such as L.A. He agreed to accompany Angela for her talk with a priest, but he felt awfully out of place as they entered the building. Angela gifted him with a smile, and Harry resisted the urge to make himself invisible.

This was no place for an atheist. He felt uneasy as they entered through the huge door and the smell of old paper and dust tickled his nose.

He couldn't stop the sneeze in time, and Angela smirked at him smugly.

"Allergies?" she drawled.

"Ha, ha. Funny." Harry bit out sarcastically and Angela giggled.

She led him through the huge library and the first thing he noticed were the two men by the huge fireplace. He stopped when Angela tugged on his right sleeve with her left hand, and Harry saw an attendant approach a tall man who stood a little to the side, several feet away from them.

His stance was a bit hunched, and his hands were tucked deep in the pockets of his coat, but Harry could tell the man easily topped him by a few inches. There was something dark about the man, dark and mysterious, and he carried around himself a scent Harry knew very well.

The scent of death.

"Can I take your coat, Mr. Constantine?" the man - Constantine - looked down at the attendant with a disinterested expression on his quite handsome face.

"No. I'm not staying long." He answered dryly and the attendant nodded. He turned towards Harry and Angela, and Angela spoke before the attendant could repeat his question.

"We're not staying long either." Constantine looked over at them, and Harry frowned when the man sneered at Angela. Harry saw her stand to her full height, and she looked at Constantine with a defiant stance.

"My business with him is urgent." She spoke firmly, and Harry suppressed the urge to smirk. He could see how she was related to Hermione. She had that same well-controlled defiant streak.

"First come, first served." Constantine drawled and Angela huffed, and this time Harry had to smile.

"So you're rude no matter where you are." She bit out, and turned her back on Constantine to look at the two men in front of the fireplace. Harry looked at her and she nodded when their eyes met.

The two men shook hands and started to part. Harry stood back and smiled when he saw that Constantine went for the snobbish looking man while Angela went for the priest. Harry took a better look at the blond snob and frowned.

There was something strange about the man. He looked far too delicate for a man and yet there was something distinguishingly male about him. He frowned when he caught sight of the man's shadow and saw… wings?

Harry's legs moved on their own, and he hid in the shadows close enough to hear what the two were talking about, but far enough as not to be detected.

"I know what you want, son." The man with the winged shadow said, and Constantine huffed when he took a seat in an armchair across from him. Harry pulled back a bit more so that the shadows completely covered him, and focused his magic on his ears to hear everything clearly.

"Been keeping your all-seeing eye on me, have you, Gabriel?" Constantine muttered, and Harry detected a note of obvious dislike in Constantine's voice.

"I could offer how a shepherd leads even the most wayward of his flock, but it might sound disingenuous." Gabriel stated calmly, and Constantine rolled his eyes as he turned his head to the side to look at the fire burning in the huge fireplace.

"So, you're going to make me beg." Constantine pressed out through his teeth with his right hand fisted over his mouth, and his eyes focused on the fire.

"It wouldn't help. You've already wasted your chance at redemption." Harry frowned before he cast a glance in Angela's direction. She saw him and nodded, only to turn around and disappear between bookshelves.

"What about the minions I've sent back, the souls that I've saved?" Constantine growled and Harry's frown deepened. What was the man talking about? "That should guarantee my passage across."

"No." Gabriel stopped Constantine from speaking any further. "Passage requires faith, and faith by definition is belief without proof." Harry listened intently. He understood little, but instinct told him to stay and listen carefully. "You have proof. And that means you're not playing by the same rules as everyone else. Your work has mostly been for selfish reasons. I'm sorry."

"This is bullshit. Bullshit!" Constantine snapped and stood up, "It's like you've got some cosmic scale weighing everything we do! Help an old lady across the street - put in a nickel; kick a dog, take out a dime - you're fucking nickel and diming us to death down here!" Constantine's voice rose with every word.

"Keep your voice down!" Gabriel hissed, but Constantine only glared at Gabriel harder.

"And you know what; you're the ones with the problem, not us." Constantine growled in the snob's face. "You make these impossible rules to decide who goes up, who goes down, and you don't even understand us." Harry's frown deepened even more as he tried to understand what the two were talking about.

Up?

Down?

Faith?

Their discussion made no sense.

"Each of you is born with the promise of salvation preordained." Gabriel spoke slowly, in a leveled tone as though he was explaining something to a child. "The cost of your redemption is simple belief. And yet you whine about impossible rules. Sometimes I imagine you hardly deserve the gift you have been given." Constantine growled and fisted his hands by his sides as though he was holding himself back from hitting the man.

"Gift? More like a curse the way you manage things." He spat out and walked over to the fireplace.

Gabriel stood up and it seemed like he was towering over Constantine even though physically he was somewhat shorter than the other man.

"I am taking your situation into account, John, but don't push me." He warned.

"Why me, Gabriel? It's personal, isn't it?" Constantine suddenly sounded so tired and hopeless. He sat down in an armchair and looked up at Gabriel like a man begging for guidance. "I didn't go to church enough? I didn't pray enough? I was five bucks short in the collection plate? Why?"

Harry could clearly hear the desperation in Constantine's voice. The desperation he heard many times before.

Gabriel moved to Constantine and kneeled in front of him, and Harry impulsively leaned forward.

"You're going to die because you smoked 30 cigarettes a day since you were 15." Harry winced at that.

'30 a day? Is that man insane?'

"And you're going to Hell because of the life you took."

'Hell? What the bloody-…'

"Or to put it in a way that your kind would understand." Gabriel almost purred. "You're fucked." Harry decided he heard enough and left his hideout. He moved directly for the door and found Angela there standing at the edge of the porch. The downpour made the city seem so much darker; almost weary.

"What did you hear?" she asked, but before Harry could answer the door behind them opened and John Constantine walked out practically coughing up his lungs. He looked up and cursed, and started fishing through his pockets looking for something when his eyes lifted to meet Harry’s.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. After what he heard he could somewhat understand the man's rough exterior. He frowned when he saw Constantine fish out a cigarette pack only to find it empty. Constantine huffed and smiled in irony.

"He has a rotten sense of humor." He growled and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Constantine looked out on the street and fixed his coat. "And his punch lines are killers." He spat, tossed the pack away and walked right into the rain. Harry looked at Angela and saw her follow the man with her eyes. A guy in a taxi shouted after Constantine but the man just kept on walking.

"Did you finish your work here?" Harry asked Angela after a moment of silence, his eyes following John until the man disappeared from sight.

"Father will talk to the bishop." Angela answered with her eyes focused on Harry's frowning face. "I only hope he'll convince him to give Isabel a proper burial." Harry nodded and Angela frowned at his distracted countenance. "What did you find out?"

Harry looked around and then motioned for her to follow him into a shadowy corner.

"I'll tell you when we're back at your apartment." He murmured and offered his hand to her. "I don't think it would be good if anyone overheard us." Angela took his right hand in her left, and he wrapped his left arm around her tightly, holding her close to himself. "Hold tight and no matter what don't let go." She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, and a moment later they disappeared with a hardly audible 'pop'.

Their disappearance was noted by a pair of golden eyes and a scowl on the androgynous face those eyes belonged to. A moment later the person vanished into shadows with a flutter of invisible wings.

**cut**

Harry sighed while the water from the shower cascaded down his scar covered back. He had retreated into the bathroom after he related what he heard to Angela. She told him she had to go to the station for something, but that was almost an hour ago.

The water was still warm and it felt great to just stand under it and let it wash away his worries, his thoughts, and his pain.

Constantine.

John Constantine.

The look in that man's eyes; he'd seen it before.

Last time he saw it was in the eyes of a young woman. A woman much too young to die from poisoning.

The pain was still fresh and he was almost choking from it.

Ginny never told anyone she was poisoned. She never told anyone she was dying. Not like they could do anything. It still hurt though.

Harry felt tears prickle behind his closed eyelids. He swallowed over the ball of guilt in his throat. When he found out Ginny was dying all he could do was watch her fade away.

All he could do was watch as the light dimmed in her eyes.

All he could keep were memories and the empty place in his heart which once belonged to her.

His friend, his confidant, his shield.

Dear, dear Ginny who only smiled at him and held him when he told her he was in love with Cedric Diggory and not Cho Chang.

Ginny, who covered for him when girls all around him wished to be with him for no other reason than him being famous.

Ginny, who he helped hide her relationship with Draco Malfoy from the rest of the world, ever since her 4th year.

Ginny, who he held when Draco was forced to join Voldemort's ranks by his parents, who he held when Draco was murdered by Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts when he refused to fire the Killing Curse at Neville.

Ginny, who he held while she took in her last breath.

A lone tear mixed with water which cascaded down his face, a second before hesitant knocking pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered and cleared his throat when his voice broke.

"I'm back, Harry. Everything alright?" Angela asked when she heard how strained Harry's voice was. Harry sighed and turned off the water with a flick of his wrist.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." He could almost see her frown in worry.

"Alright. I have some pastries in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll be in the living room."

"'Kay." Harry answered and got out of the tub. With another flick of his wrist he was dry, and one more had him dressed in sandy colored cotton pants. He left the steamy bathroom and went straight for the kitchen. On his way he passed beside the living room and caught sight of Angela watching the surveillance tape. His heart ached for her and he was about to move forward when Angela's sorrow filled whisper made him stop.

"I'm sorry, Isabel." Harry saw her bow her head and closed his eyes in pain when all of a sudden the air filled with that scent Harry couldn't place and a wave of heat passed over his skin.

"Constantine."

Harry's eyes snapped back to the TV and his breath hitched in his throat. Isabel's head was turned directly towards them and her eyes were filled with sorrow and desperation. Angela quickly rewound the tape but this time there was no anomaly. For a moment both of them stared at the screen in stunned silence.

"Harry-…"

"I saw that." Harry said before Angela had a chance to finish her question.

"Do you think-…"

"A message? Yes." Angela looked at him over her left shoulder.

"That man-…"

"You think you can find him; in the Database?" Harry asked and Angela nodded minutely.

"Yes." Harry gave one last flick with his wrist and was dressed in faded jeans and a long sleeved black turtleneck with white trainers on his feet.

"Change. We're going immediately." Angela immediately switched to work-mode and stood up with a determined countenance.

"Let's go."

**cut**

**A-ha!!**

**The plot thickens….. *evil cackling***


	3. Scavengers For The Damned

**cut**

Harry stood by the window in the empty squad room. He was staring out at the cloudy sky. The clouds looked ominous. It wouldn't take a genius to conclude a storm was coming, but what kind of a storm would it be?

"I still can't believe we're in." Harry looked at Angela in the reflection of the window. She was at the desk searching for Constantine's file on the computer. "I shouldn't be here. Weiss suspended me because of emotional involvement."

"A simple disillusionment charm." Harry explained and focused on the outside again. "They don't even know we're here. And before you even ask-…" Harry stopped her and Angela's eyes met his in his image reflected in the mirror. "They won't come in here. I placed a Diversion Charm on the door. If someone tries to get in they'll suddenly feel the need to go to the toilet." His eyes focused on the storm again as Angela’s returned to the screen.

Harry's frown deepened. His magic was shifting under his skin and there was a foul taste in his mouth. All his senses were running wild and he felt like there was a panther in him itching to crawl out of his skin.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

His instincts were telling him to pack his things, grab Angela and run away from this town. 'I'll call Hermione once we get home,’ he thought, ‘she'll know what to do.'

"The results from Interpol just came in." It felt like he broke water surface when Angela spoke up and almost jumped around.

"What does it say?" he asked and hoped Angela hadn't noticed his jumpiness. She gave him a pointed glare and Harry shook his head. Angela shook her head with a sigh, but looked back at the monitor without pushing the issue.

"He has at least a hundred parking violations, several speeding tickets and a few reckless endangerments." She read with a raised eyebrow and Harry's lips pulled into a thin line. "In fact his license was revoked." Harry huffed and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Serves him right; must be why he's driving around in a cab." He grumbled. "Is there anything else?" he asked as he walked over to look at the screen as well.

"A few paper articles." Angela muttered and scrolled down. "'Occult activity on the rise', 'Claimed possession is refuted by Bishop', 'Satanic cult dissolved'." Angela's eyebrows met the line of her hair. "There are a few pictures too." Harry frowned as Angela enlarged the pictures.

Blood patterns on a wall, odd symbols burned into a ceiling, a Cross burned to a crisp.

"Can we see all the cities where he acted?" Harry asked and Angela nodded. A list of cities where John made waves was opened and Angela scrolled until they reached L.A. and found the address. She tossed him a sideways smirk and Harry's lips twitched.

Angela hit the print icon and stood up when all of a sudden the phone on the table started ringing. Angela moved to answer it but Harry grabbed her right elbow with his right hand, and shook his head. That feeling came back with a vengeance, and Angela felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Harry's eyes darken to pitch black. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"L.A.P.D. This is Agent Weiss, how can I help you?" Angela glared at him disapprovingly, but Harry just looked away. All he got from the other side was dead silence. A moment later another phone rang and he placed the phone down only for it to ring again. A second later another phone started ringing, and then another. The rings hopped phone to phone in a kind of intimidating mockery.

"Stay calm!" Harry snapped when Angela started to panic. He took her right hand in his left, and pulled her closer, ready to disapparate at a moment's notice. A moment later the ringing stopped and the pressure dissolved, and Angela looked at Harry's face with confusion in her eyes when she felt him breathe out. She could feel how tense he was; how coiled his muscles were. The grip he had on her hand was almost painful.

"Stay still." Harry muttered softly although his voice was laced with steel, and Angela knew this was Harry in his own business mode. The Unspeakable was out. The expression on his face made her shiver. She understood now what Hermione meant when she said Harry was not only respected by his fellow agents, but he was feared as well.

His once green eyes were black, and Angela could actually feel something crawling under his skin. She exhaled and tried to stop the tremors that shook her body, but failed.

"Come." Harry pressed out through his teeth, and together they moved over to the printer. Harry let go of Angela and ripped the page from the printer before he gestured for Angela to follow him. "Let's go." Angela nodded sharply and followed him out. When they got out of the room, Harry grabbed her right forearm with his left hand and tugged her along.

His back was straight, and Angela couldn’t stop staring at the back of his head.

This was the Unspeakable.

This was the Savior of the Wizarding world.

And even though she was glad to have him on her side, she was also slightly frightened.

It was as though she could see an Aura of Darkness around Harry, and she could finally understand why the Wizarding World not only respected and celebrated Harry, but feared him as well.

She was starting to understand why no one in the Wizarding Government dared go against Harry.

He didn't live off of his fame.

He was a man to be reckoned with.

He was a Warrior, a Protector; a man who struck fear in the hearts of those who did wrong.

And Angela finally understood.

And she was grateful for having him as a friend.

**cut**

"Maybe he's not home." Angela suggested when no one answered the door after Harry pressed the doorbell for the fifth time.

"He's home." He bit out and Angela shivered. This Harry was very different from the one she was used to. He was cold, calculating and straight-to-the-point, forceful and imposing in a way not many men or women were.

He abandoned the bell and banged his right fist against the door three times sharply, and Angela jumped in her place.

"Constantine, we know you're in there! Open the door or I'll open it for you!" Harry snapped and Angela stopped herself from taking a step back. Harry looked at her and his eyebrows jumped on his forehead. "Sorry." He muttered when he saw the wary shine in her eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Harry snorted at that.

"I know how I can be when I'm angry, Angela. Don't lie to me." He drawled and Angela sighed.

"It's alright now." She assured him, and Harry nodded. He knocked again and growled when no one answered.

"Constantine! Don't fuck with me!" he snapped and Angela almost giggled when she heard how cursing sounded with Harry's profound British accent. They heard shuffling behind the door and Angela shot Harry a pointed glance.

Harry shrugged and moved to stand behind her while Angela took his place in front of the door a moment before it opened, and she had to tilt her head back to be able to look up in John Constantine's blank, brown eyes.

"Mr. Constantine?" she asked and those eyes looked her over. Suddenly she felt extremely underrated. She cleared her throat and stood straighter, assured that Harry was right behind her.

"Mr. Constantine, I saw you at-…"

"I remember." He interrupted her and she felt a nerve beside her right eye twitch.

"And-…"

"Yeah?" he interrupted her again and she could have sworn she heard Harry growl.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." She pressed out through her teeth, and John rolled his eyes. He looked bored out of his mind and utterly uninterested.

"I'm not really in the talking mood right now," he said. A second later she felt an imposing figure behind her and John's eyes traveled up. She almost felt sorry for the man, because if shivers were passing down her spine when she wasn’t even facing Harry, she didn't want to be the one looking at him. She saw the corner of John's lips twitch and suppressed a smirk.

"Could you just listen then?" she asked and John looked down at her before he looked back at Harry. "Please?" she implored and showed him her badge. John looked at it and a moment later he sighed and moved to the side.

"Always a catch." He grumbled and closed and locked the door when they entered.

He followed them in and eyed Harry from head to toe. A moment ago the man seemed somehow larger. John knew a cop when he saw one and this man screamed 'law enforcement'. There was also something strange about him. When he passed beside John a strange scent tickled his senses. A scent he never smelled unless he was somewhere in a forest. It was the scent of nature; potent, but not overbearing.

He was not an eyesore either. On the contrary, John found the younger man quite attractive.

"Mr. Constantine, I am Angela Dodson." She said. John hummed uncaringly and lit a cigarette before he nodded his head in Harry's direction.

"And your partner?" he asked and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Angela and Harry exchanged a glance and Harry looked at John with unreadable emerald eyes.

"Harry Potter, British Special ops. Not a partner." John raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "A friend." He grunted and John looked at Angela again. There was just something about the shorter man that made him unable to look at him for long. It felt like the man knew everything about him, and his out-worldly emerald eyes seemed to see right through him to his soul with something akin to accusation.

"Why are you here?" John asked.

Angela looked at Harry and received a shrug for her effort. She sighed and looked back a John who took a seat at a table.

"My sister was murdered last week." Angela said and John huffed.

"Sorry to hear that." John muttered and Angela frowned at him.

"Her name was Isabel. Isabel Dodson?" she pushed, hoping for any kind of reaction only to receive a blank expression. "You don't remember her?"

"Never met her." John drawled and Angela sighed.

"You sure?" Harry spoke up from behind her, and Angela and John looked at him. Angela frowned when she saw the troubled expression on Harry’s face. He seemed bothered by something.

And boy, was he. The whole place was filled with something heavy. The scent of death here was almost overbearing, but it was somewhat covered by the heavy atmosphere of something unnatural.

"I would have remembered her if she looked anything like her." John answered and nodded his head in Angela's direction, but his eyes never left Harry's. That feeling came back full force and John had to look away focusing his dull stare on Angela instead.

"She was a patient at Ravenscar. She committed suicide last Tuesday." Angela said and her voice wavered. John frowned.

"I thought you said she was murdered?"

"Isabel would never take her own life." Angela stated in full conviction and John huffed.

"You'd be surprised at what people would do." John muttered and knocked back a glass of gin.

Harry looked at the man who placed the glass on the table beside another glass. The air within the down turned glass was gray and Harry saw a spider trapped within in. He frowned and looked at John.

'What a bitter man.' He thought. 'A sad, bitter man.'

"Look, I know I'm not making much sense." Angela sighed and looked at Harry for support. "I just feel - the circles you travel in- the occult, demonology, exorcisms-…" she let go of a frustrated huff and ran her fingers through her hair, "I believe someone got to her, Mr. Constantine" She stressed out. "Maybe someone brainwashed her into stepping off that roof; some kind of legion or cult." John huffed and rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair.

"Sounds like a theory." He said and stood up to light another cigarette after he put the first one out. "Good luck." He mumbled around it. Angela looked at Harry in desperation and Harry pushed himself away from the wall he’s been leaning on.

"We're here because we believe you could point us in the right direction, since you're the one with experience." He said and John looked at him again. That look in the shorter man's eyes was quite frustrating. It was like he not only knew, but he was also blaming him for giving up so easily and John didn't like the feeling of guilt that gripped his heart.

"Yeah, sure." John pointed at the door of his apartment, and almost smirked when he saw the spark of annoyance light up in Harry’s eyes.

"Mr. Constantine," Angela jumped in when she saw that Harry was about to curse the man, "you have to understand that my sister was highly religious. She strongly believed that heaven was waiting for her and therefore wasn't afraid of dying. That's why I believe she didn't kill herself. Because if she did-…"

"She would have committed a mortal sin and her soul would have gone straight to Hell, where it would never feel love, or compassion, or anything but pain again, as the master himself rips her apart over and over for the rest of eternity." John recited and Angela stared at him speechless. "That about right?" he asked and immediately regretted it when he saw Angela’s eyes fill with pain.

Harry felt the incredible need to physically hit the man. Magic was too good for him. If anyone were to ask Harry, the man was in need of a good beating.

John looked at him and Harry saw the wish to take back what he said. Harry saw Angela shift in her place and noted she was ready to leave.

"Go. I'll meet you at home." He told her and she nodded sullenly. Before she left she stopped in the doorway and looked at John again.

"You're not the only one afraid of Hell, Mr. Constantine." She whispered and left with the door closing behind her. Harry looked at John and the taller man barely suppressed a shiver.

"How familiar are you with hidden societies, Mr. Constantine?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood firmly in his place.

John frowned and swallowed with some difficulty as he tried to keep eye-contact with the other man. He had met a number of dangerous men in his life, but Harry Potter was unlike anyone he had previously encountered. The man didn't look like much, but there was an underlying current of raw power hidden beneath the surface.

"In my line of work I meet all sorts of people." Harry hummed at his answer and lightly shifted his weight.

"Was one of them a wizard or a witch perhaps?"

To inexperienced ears Harry would sound completely unconcerned and at ease.

But John wasn't inexperienced.

He wasn't a fool either.

Harry Potter was looking at him with so much knowledge in his eyes that it made John uncomfortable; and he didn't like feeling uncomfortable in front of anyone, especially a stranger.

He could feel Harry's power. He could feel it shifting and twisting around the smaller man like an invisible current. The air around him smelled fresh and pure, and his eyes were glimmering with something not often seen in humans.

"I’ve run into a wizard once or twice." John muttered and Harry nodded.

"Good; then you have at least a basic knowledge of our abilities." John nodded sharply.

"Mr. Constantine-…" Harry hesitated as though he was looking for the right words, "In my world - where I come from, I am what you would call a member of the Special Ops. I have been working for them for five years, undergone many gruesome trainings and seen things many wizards three times my age haven’t."

He let his hands fall to his sides and John’s eyes strayed to them as Harry turned his back on him and walked over to the window. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times before he turned around to face John again, and the frown on his face made a shiver run down John’s spine.

"Be it God, be it Destiny, be it Chance, I am gifted in several things. I have exceptionally sharp instincts and I am very in touch with my surroundings. I never met Isabel and this is only the second time I’ve spent time with Angela, but when I was at Ravenscar I felt something there; and trust me when I tell you that it was evil."

John pressed his teeth tightly together and shifted his jaw as Harry licked his lips before he spoke up again.

"Now I don't know, and to be perfectly honest I don't really care what goes through your head. It's perfectly human to be afraid of death. It's perfectly human to feel desperate and wish to escape everything."

John looked in Harry's eyes and saw incredible pain in them; old pain and deep scars.

‘He knows.’ He thought, and his guts filled with lead as Harry’s eyes flashed with painful memories.

"But it is also perfectly human to help others. In the eyes of whatever higher power there is, that is our only way to redemption." Harry said and knew he hit a chord in John. The contemplating, thoughtful frown on the man’s face told him enough.

In the next moment Harry choked up and every muscle in his body coiled. Harry felt a pressure settle over him and his gut tightened. It felt like someone stuffed cotton in his ears and he almost fell to his knees.

John’s words caught up in his throat when he saw that Wizard pale and his eyes grow dull as he held his breath. His eyes widened and he froze in his place when winged shadows passed outside his apartment, and the sound of wings and high-frequency screeches broke the silence.

"Oh shit," he spat out and his eyes met Harry's before he looked at the spider. He heaved a suffering sigh and walked over to the table where he put out his almost untouched cigarette and, almost in second thought, flipped over the glass. "We have to hurry." He grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair, pulled it on and ran out of the apartment, and the hurried footsteps behind him assured him that Harry was hot on his trail.

'Somehow, I just know I'm gonna regret this.'

**cut**

"Detective!" Angela almost jumped out of her skin when John Constantine called for her. She turned around and saw the man running towards her with Harry right behind him.

"Mr. Constantine-…"

"How open is your mind?" Angela was taken aback by the question, but a reassuring nod from Harry helped her get over it. She frowned when she saw that he was pale, and that he was somewhat unsteady on his feet, but when he shook his head at her, she knew that this was no time to ask him about it.

"Pretty open, all things considered." She said. One had to be pretty open-minded when they had a witch for a cousin.

John nodded and kept on walking. Angela may have not noticed the shadows closing in on them (he wasn't so sure about Harry) but he did, and he didn't like it at all.

"Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?" he heard a snort from Harry and a muttered 'yes' from Angela. "How about what comes out of each?"

"You mean like angels?" Angela asked and Harry had to suppress another huff.

"And demons." John added and Angela stopped in her tracks followed by Harry. John sighed, stopped and turned around to look at them, seemingly annoyed by their skeptical countenances. "See? You don't have the mindset for this kind of work." He muttered and fished through his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, suppressing a groan when he realized his left them at his apartment.

"Look, Mr. Constantine-…" Angela sighed.

"John." He corrected her as he focused his attention on her.

"John." Angela stressed out and shot him through with a pointed, cynical stare. "I see terrible things every day. A mother drowns her baby, a ten-year-old shoots his father; but it's not demons. It's the evil that men do." The moment Angela said that a street light blinked out, with another one following close behind, and neither she nor John saw Harry looking around with a frown on his face. His fingers twitched as he held back from grabbing his wand.

"Guys." He called, but the two were locked in a stare-down, ignoring him completely in favor of facing each other off.

"You're right, we're capable of terrible things but we usually justify it with motives like money and power and jealousy." John spoke up and Angela rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Guys." Harry tried more firmly when the air started to fill with that stench again, and the street lamps in their close proximity started to blink on and off.

"Then sometimes, something comes along and gives us just the right nudge and we do truly evil things just for the kick of it." John looked deep in Angela’s eyes and she frowned at him when she saw no lies in his brown orbs.

"Angy!" Harry snapped with urgency when a light uncomfortably close to them blinked out. He took a careful step closer to them, trying to gain their attention.

"I don't believe in demons." Angela stated firmly and John snorted as he pushed his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"You should." He assured her and Angela frowned.

"Angela!" Harry cried out.

"They believe in us."

"CHILDREN!" both looked at Harry in time to see another light close to them blink out. One more was frizzling already. Angela frowned when she saw that Harry was breathing difficultly, and a thin layer of sweat made his messy fringe cling to his forehead.

"Harry?" she took a step closer to him in worry, but Harry looked at John with a worried frown.

"What the-…" John frowned as he looked around.

"John?” Harry spoke as he slowly walked closer, putting Angela between himself and John.

"We should go." John swallowed difficultly and grabbed Angela's left forearm in his right hand.

"I dare say that's the best idea you've had in a while!" Harry pressed out through his teeth and grabbed Angela's right arm in his left hand when he got close enough.

"RUN!" John broke into a run pulling Angela and Harry along towards the still lit streetlamps. One by one they blinked out behind them and the growling was coming closer followed by a bone-chilling howl that came from somewhere in the night.

"There!" John shouted and pulled Angela towards the safety of a brightly lit statue of the Holy Mother. They turned their backs on it and Harry pushed Angela behind himself. John stood beside him, and raised an eyebrow when a long, intricately designed wand slipped out from Harry's right sleeve and into his hand.

"What is that?!" Angela breathed out, and Harry moved backwards closer to her.

"Sounds like wings." Harry spoke in a tight, strained voice, and the air around him frizzled with wild, raw magic. His whole body was cramping up as a huge pressure settled on him, and his stomach felt like clawed hands were trying to dig their way out. He could hardly stand straight, his heart was beating loudly in his ears, and he felt as though he was slowly diving under water.

"They are." John spoke almost uncaringly.

"Wings?" Angela's voice broke and Harry glanced at John as he tried to calm his heartbeat and breathing.

"And talons, maybe." John stated casually as he rummaged through the pockets in his coat. The light behind them was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Are you kidding?! Of what?!" Angela cried out. She was more than frightened and it was clear in her voice.

"Constantine." Harry growled warningly as he cast quick glances at the dimming light.

"Something that's not supposed to be here." John mumbled. A moment later he let out a triumphant 'a-ha!' and wrapped a cloth around his fist. The circle of light got smaller and smaller and the three drew closer together. The movements and the growling grew steadily louder and Harry found it hard to breathe as the air filled with that god-awful stench and the pressure grew, almost pushing him down on his knees. His instincts screamed at him to shift and run away, but he couldn't leave the two there.

He looked to the side and saw John take out a strange lighter.

"Close your eyes." He warned them as the light turned dimmer.

"Why?" Angela squeaked as the light turned off completely and the sound and the growling stilled threateningly.

"Suit yourself." John muttered and a moment later a bright light lit the night, causing Harry to almost choke on his own breath. Creatures he has never seen before - creatures fit for the scariest of nightmares - reptilian-like, winged demons were all around them and they looked ready to pounce.

Mere moments later they were all were gone as the light burned the demons until there was nothing left, and Harry could only gaze at John in wonder as the man huffed and extinguished the light. Moments later the streetlights turned back on and Harry could finally breathe again, although his breaths came in short and fast as though he just ran a mile.

"'I accidentally crossed over?'" John chuckled, "I don't think so." He mumbled, and both he and Harry turned to look at Angela when the sound of retching reached them.

"What-…" she gasped out, "What was that? I saw wings and - and teeth! They were flying! What the hell were those things?! And - and what is this god-awful stench?!"

"Sulfur." John stated. "You get used to it." He looked at Harry and for a moment the wizard thought he saw shock and specks of worry in the other man's eyes.

"What were those things?" Harry grunted, still unable to calm down.

"They weren't angels." John said and looked around. He looked back at Harry and saw that the man managed to get a grip over himself. John didn't see a speck of fear in Harry's eyes, but the wizard looked as though he just faced his worst nightmare. He was pale, and his tight clothes did nothing to hide his coiled muscles. Harry looked like he was either ready to pounce or break into a run.

"They were demons." Harry stated and John nodded.

"Saplavites; scavengers for the damned."

"You can't be serious!" Angela breathed out with wide eyes and disbelief written all over her face.

"I haven't been this serious in a while, lady. And I don't think they were after me." He shot her through with a pointed stare.

"Who do you think they were after?" Angela asked and looked at Harry. The wizard snorted, wiped his brow with the back of his hand and looked at John. The older man shot him a glance before he looked at Angela again.

"Tell me, lady,” he started, “you really believe your sister wouldn't commit suicide?"

"Never." Angela said and Harry nodded.

"Well, there's only one way to be completely sure." John said and started to walk away.

"How?" Harry and Angela asked at the same time, and John looked at them over his right shoulder.

"See if she's in Hell."

**cut**

**John’s a right bastard, ain’t he?**


	4. Not So Different

**cut**

"Where's your watchdog?" John asked when Angela entered the living room. John placed a photo on the shelf before he turned to face Angela. He looked down and saw Ducky rub against his leg.

"He's talking with my cousin. He shouldn't take long." She said. "And he's not my watchdog. I met him at my cousin's wedding and we got along. He's been traveling the world lately, and I offered to house him if he was ever in town. Somehow I can’t help but be grateful he decided to visit at this particular time." She glanced at John. "Not that it's any of your business." She added as an afterthought and John snorted and nodded towards the box she was holding in her hands.

"These are all Isabel's things?" Angela nodded and placed the box on the table. "The cat was hers as well?"

"Yes; why?" she asked and frowned when John kneeled and took the cat into his hands.

"Cats are good - half way here, half way there." He took a seat in a chair and put his feet, shoes and all, into a bucket of water he brought with him earlier. Angela raised a confused eyebrow before she took a seat on the floor facing John, not knowing what else to do as the man prepared himself for whatever he was about to do.

"Don't you need candles and a pentagram for this to work?" John looked at her and she smiled at him uneasily.

"Why; do you have any?" he deadpanned while he got comfortable with the cat in his lap.

"No." She muttered and John snorted. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.

"I need you to step outside now." John said. "Please?" he added when he saw she wanted to stay. Angela sighed and nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." She said and turned to get out. John sighed and looked at the cat.

'This will be a bumpy ride.'

**cut**

"No, Hermione, I don't want you here. I'll call once all of this is over. Please; you and Ron are all I have left in this world. I wouldn't survive it if I lost you." Harry spoke into the receiver.

 _"You really are a trouble magnet, Harry."_  Said wizard smiled when he heard her exasperated sigh.  _"Alright, I won't come."_  Harry was ready to let go of a relieved sigh but it hitched in his throat when Hermione continued speaking.  _"But the moment Ron's done with his case he's coming over."_ Harry felt anger bubble inside him and he snapped.

"Hermione, I already told you, I want neither one of you here!" Harry stressed. "This isn't something we faced before! You can't tell me you're willing to send your husband, the father of your unborn child, into a possibly life threatening situation!" he heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

 _"I'm not willing, but I'm not about to lose my best friend because he was stupid enough to run into a deadly situation on his own."_  Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Hermione-…" whatever he wanted to say was lost behind a choked gasp when unbelievable pressure settled over him. For a whole moment he couldn't breathe and it felt as if the very air turned to lead in his lungs.

 _"Harry? Harry?!"_  and just like that it was gone.  _"Harry, answer me!"_

"Hermione, I'll call you later. I have to go." He gasped out breathlessly as his knees threatened to betray him.

_"Harry, what happened?"_

"I don't know." He swallowed hard as his heart slowed down and the room stopped spinning. "I'll call you later. I have to go now. Bye." He hung up before Hermione had a chance to stop him and left the kitchen in time to see Angela run beside him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He looked at the half open door of the living room and made his way over. He entered and saw John sitting under the window with his knees bent and his elbows resting on them. His head was bowed, and the air was stale with the stench of sulfur.

Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of the older man. With a flick of his wrist the air was fresh again and John was in a clean pair of clothes.

John looked up in time to see two cups of a steaming liquid appear in Harry's hands. The younger man approached him and offered John one cup. John accepted it and Harry took a seat beside him, their shoulders almost touching.

John looked into the cup and saw hot chocolate.

"Chocolate?" Harry chuckled.

"A dear friend of mine often said that chocolate cures everything." He explained and John huffed. He took a sip before he leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"I thought wizards couldn't create something out of nothing." He felt Harry shrug beside him.

"It comes with the little quirk of being the most powerful wizard in the world." Harry muttered. "And besides; I didn't conjure it. I already made it while I was talking with 'Mione, Angy's cousin. I just summoned the cups into my hands." John huffed and took another sip. The sweet warmth really did help somewhat.

"John? What happened?" Harry asked and John took a deep breath.

"Isabel is-"

"Not that. I believe we all knew that already." Harry said. A part of him already did know. He just didn't want to believe it, let alone tell Angela. "What I mean is what happened to you?" John sighed.

He didn't want to tell him.

He really, honestly didn't want to tell him.

They met mere hours ago and Harry made him feel uncomfortable, and he couldn't decide if it was bad or good sort of uncomfortable.

What he could say was that the wizard had a certain Aura around him. It wasn't just the magic John could feel circulating around and inside Harry.

There was something about the younger man that reached out to him; something that was pulling him in like a moth to a flame.

"John?"

"When I was a kid I saw things; things I wasn't supposed to see." He started speaking before he was able to stop himself. "My parents sent me to a doctor, a shrink, a priest; I was in four different institutions by the time I was eighteen." Harry frowned when he saw John rub his left wrist.

"The last place they put me was run by a church. The revered Father made the brilliant deduction that I was possessed." John huffed in irony. "He said I needed to be  _exorcised_." His voice broke with the remembered pain and Harry saw John's muscles randomly twitch as if his body still remembered the pain. He could sympathize, really.

Sometimes there were no visible scars to remind someone of the torture they passed. The scars on one's soul couldn't be seen and they never healed. The scars on the soul were like open wounds no amount of time could heal. The Cruciatus Curse left such scars and Harry lived through it more times than he cared to count.

"It was like someone trying to pull teeth that weren't there. So I took things into my own hands and I found a way out."

"You attempted suicide." Harry stated, but John shook his head.

"I never  _attempt_  anything." Harry frowned and looked at John. He could only see the left side of his face, but he didn't have to see more. He could feel it. He could feel the self-loathing, the pain, the desperation, and he could see the darkness around John's heart.

"But you're still here." He whispered. "You're still alive." John huffed and shook his head.

"Not my doing." He admitted bitterly. "Officially I was dead for 2 minutes. But believe me, 2 minutes are a _lifetime_ in Hell." Harry felt every hair on his body stand up when a cold chill passed over him.

"When I came back I didn't just see demons anymore. I could do the one thing they couldn't." John still sounded bitter, but now a smirk covered his face. "I could come and go as I please." He drank the rest of the hot chocolate and stood up. Harry did the same, but remained standing in his place while John put some distance between them.

"Heaven and Hell are right here." John said and turned to face Harry. The dark look in John's eyes said enough. Knowledge, fear, pain; it was all there, hidden behind defiance and cockiness. "Behind every wall, every face; the world behind the world. It's crossing over that's the real trick. That's why most demons can only whisper in our ears. But even a whisper can turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare." Harry kept John's gaze although he felt like his heart was breaking. He was remembering Ginny all over again, and the pain ate at his heart.

"But the worst demons are the ones that are allowed to be here, the ones that are half-human so they blend in." Harry noted the tone of hate in John's voice. "Just like those with the angel's touch living alongside of us; the half-breeds." He spat out like it was the foulest thing in the world.

"They call it  _Balance_." He huffed and looked to the side. "I call it hypocritical  _bullshit_." Harry swallowed and frowned. "So when one of them gets a little cocky, peddles their influence or hijacks a soul?" John shrugged uncaringly. "I deport their scaly ass right back to Hell. I don't get them all but maybe enough to ensure my retirement." He bowed his head and took a seat on the couch, feeling like someone just punched him in the gut.

He never told any of this to anyone; not even to Father Hennessey, who he considered a friend. He could feel those soulful eyes on the back of his head. A part of him felt lighter and yet a voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was a fool for letting Harry know all of it.

But there was just something in Harry that was calling out to him. Something warm and comforting that surely wasn't there when Harry and Angela came to his apartment. Back there Harry was a soldier, a man on a mission; harsh and frightening. John would be a fool if he denied that a small part of him was afraid of that side of Harry.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Right now Harry was nothing like that, although if one took a better look they would see an undercurrent of power to Harry's peaceful visage.

A low hum of power and danger, ready to come out into the open any second.

"I'm not exactly religious, but that sounds awfully close to trying to buy your way into Heaven." Harry finally spoke up, and John huffed while he stared at his callused hands. He turned the empty cup around in his hands, trying to ignore that soulful look focused on the back of his head.

"What would you do if you were sentenced to a prison where half the inmates were put there by you?" Harry huffed. He understood John; he understood his pain.

"Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

John almost jumped out of his skin when Harry spoke. He turned around in his seat, and looked at the younger man. Harry was leaning against the wall by the window. The dim light from outside cast half his face into shadows. His emerald eyes were hard and shadowed. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he wanted to put a wall between himself and the world.

"I remember hearing the name." John said and Harry nodded.

"A Horcrux is an object containing a part of its creator's soul." Harry spoke. His voice sounded strangely distant and his face was a blank mask. Whatever he was thinking about must have been very painful.

"Part of it?" John asked and Harry nodded.

"You make a Horcrux by splitting your soul and storing that part into an object. And before you ask, you split your soul by killing an innocent." Harry said. "But you must really want it and you must be really desperate to do so."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because each time you split your soul you lose a part of yourself; a part of your humanity." A shiver shook Harry's body and he closed his eyes to hide the pain, but John saw it and a feeling of dread took over him.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" He asked. Harry opened his eyes and looked at John.

"To become immortal." John frowned. "As long as there is a part of your soul locked onto this plain of existence you can't die; you always come back. But like I said. The price of immortality is insanity." Harry cleared his throat when his voice broke and shifted his weight.

"In the late forties a young wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, discovered how to make Horcruxes. You see, he was an orphan; a wizarding orphan that grew up in a muggle orphanage. He wasn't treated well and came to hate muggles and everything connected to them." Harry stopped and swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"When he was accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he also found out about his heritage. He found out he was the descendant of one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. He got involved with the so called Purebloods. His mind was poisoned with the ideal of blood purity. Think Hitler, but with magic." John shivered. He didn't like where this was going.

"He was a very charismatic young man and soon enough he had a band of followers. They began slowly, but what started as a simple campaign ended up as a full-fledged war." Harry's eyes darkened to almost black.

"He took on a new name, Voldemort, for there was only one thing in the world he truly feared. His fear of death made him create a Horcrux. But he didn't stop at one, oh no." Harry chuckled bitterly and finally raised his head to look at John. "He made 6 of them." John's eyes widened and Harry smirked a dark, sinister smirk.

"It doesn't end there. They started their own genocide. They killed muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods, trying to create their perfect, pureblood society. Of course, there were those who opposed him." John stood up slowly and placed his cup on the low tea table in front of the couch.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts led his own group of followers. They opposed Voldemort any chance they got." Harry's eyes reverted to the floor and he continued speaking. "In '79 a prophecy was made. A prophecy which foretold the end of Voldemort." The feeling of dread John felt doubled.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him; born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, and he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Harry's voice deepened and became raspy, but Harry didn't clear his throat. He just continued speaking.

"There were two families that fit that description; two families that thrice refused to join him. Two families that had boys born at the end of July. Voldemort heard only half of the prophecy, but it was enough; and he set out to destroy the child that could mean his end." John thought he knew where this was going but he dared not stop Harry with questions, so he just stood and listened.

"On Halloween 1981, he attacked the hidden home of the family he thought fit the prophecy the most. Their location was betrayed by one of their friends; a man they thought they could trust. He came in the night and broke into the house." Harry squeezed his eyes shut as flashes of green light and screams echoed through his mind.

"He killed the father while the mother ran to the boy's room, trying to protect her baby. He came after her. She begged him to take her life and spare her son. He told her to move. She didn't have to die. But she refused. He killed her and then turned to kill the baby." John's mouth ran dry. It was almost unbelievable. But he knew Harry was telling the truth. He heard rumors of a Dark Lord in Britain a long time ago but paid them no heed since it didn't concern him.

"But he failed." Harry's voice was not louder than a whisper.

"How?" John asked and Harry looked into his eyes.

"The Killing Curse rebounded off the boy and hit Voldemort instead. His body turned to dust. He was reduced to something less than a ghost, but he survived; although very few knew that."

"You were that boy." John said and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the friend of Lilly and James Potter, my parents, took me to my mother's relatives. From that night all I had left of my parents were the memories of their screams and the green light of the Killing Curse. For the next ten years I lived with my magic hating relatives. A cupboard under the stairs was my bedroom. I cooked for them since the time I could reach the stove; I cleaned the house and the garden. I thought my name was 'boy' until Grade School. I was my cousin's punching bag. They told me my parents were killed in a car crash; that that's where I got my scar."

"Scar?" John inquired and Harry reached up to brush his bangs back a little. Over his right eye was a fading lightning bolt scar.

"When I was eleven I got my acceptance letter for Hogwarts. I found out the truth and I was told by Dumbledore that what saved me that night was my mother's love." Harry huffed and a mockery of a smile twisted his lips. The hand with which he brushed back his bangs lowered to cover half of his face.

"I was eleven when I saw a man crumble to dust under my fingers when Voldemort possessed him to try and get the Philosopher's Stone. In my second year I destroyed my first Horcrux, although at that time I didn't know that yet. In my third year I was almost killed by Dementors while trying to save my godfather who escaped from prison." John shivered at the mention of Dementors. He heard of them; demonic creatures that sucked out all the happiness one had only to replace it with the darkest, most painful memories.

"My godfather was wrongfully accused of betraying my parents and I watched the real traitor run away." Harry lowered his hand, hugged his arms around his waist and his face turned into a grimace of pain.

"In my fourth year I was kidnapped from Hogwarts with - with-…" his eyes closed and his voice broke. "With a friend. Cedric - he was killed right in front of me and my blood was used to bring Voldemort back."

"Harry-…" John spoke but Harry shook his head.

"In my fifth year my godfather died when I went to retrieve the prophecy. In my sixth year I learned about the Horcruxes and watched as Dumbledore was killed, and my world, the world I truly belonged to succumbed to fear and death. A year later I learned that something was kept from me; the means to the end." Harry swallowed harshly and seemed to pull in on himself.

"Ron, Hermione and I - we set out to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. What we didn't know was that Voldemort made another one. A Horcrux he never planned to make." John felt his chest tighten and he felt like he swallowed his tongue.

"I was the last Horcrux. A part of Voldemort's soul was sealed inside the scar; a part that split the moment he killed my mother. That was why I survived, and that was why I had to die." Harry opened his eyes and locked them with John's wide ones.

"I went alone to face him and stood still as he fired the Killing Curse. I was ready to die, but unlike you I chose to come back. I chose to finish things; chose to bring an end to pain and sorrow. In return I lost a very dear friend. I was accused several times of going dark. I served six months in Azkaban prison among Dementors, reliving the worst moments of my life over and over and over again, until Ron and Hermione pulled me out." John swallowed over the lump in his throat. It felt like there was an iron fist around his heart.

Those haunting emerald eyes pierced his very soul. He could clearly see the deep emotional scars on Harry's soul and for the first time ever he actually found someone whom he could sympathize with.

"You see, John; you fear hell." Harry spoke in a raspy, strained voice and looked deep in John's eyes. "You fear Hell. I lived through it. And trust me-…" Harry bowed his head and tilted it to the side. "I would give anything to erase it from my mind. I would forsake my powers, my memories, everything to forget it all. But I can't." John swallowed around the lump in his throat and Harry raised his head to look at him.

"You and I aren't all that different, John." John looked away from Harry and nodded slightly.

They weren't all that different.

Deep down John knew it.

And he also knew that it meant little.

It meant so very, very little.

**cut**

Angela wiped a tear off of her cheek and pushed away from the living room door. She heard everything and her heart ached for the both of them. She looked at the hospital bracelet that had Isabel's name on it; the bracelet John pulled out of Hell.

She exhaled and went for her bedroom. They would do nothing for tonight. They all needed rest.

Tomorrow was a new day.

Tomorrow they would get to the bottom of this.

No matter what it took.

**cut**

 

**Sharing stories and getting to know one another, eh?**

**Well, we all know where THAT will lead, hm?**


	5. The Other Son

**cut**

"Isabel saw things too, you know?" Angela said when she walked into the kitchen and found John at the table, his eyes focused intently on the wall. He looked at her as she walked over to the fridge. She took out a bottle of water and grabbed a glass off a shelf.

"She would scare our parents with stories of the Apocalypse, Heaven and Hell. In the end they resorted to sending her to the Institution." John hummed and nodded before he looked at the tiled floor.

"Where is Harry?"

"He's sleeping." John muttered and Angela nodded.

"What is our next step?" she asked. John was about to answer when they heard a ringtone. Angela excused herself shortly and left for her bedroom. A moment later Harry entered the kitchen, looking for all it was worth like someone who just returned from the battlefield.

"Couldn't sleep?" John asked.

"Look who's talking." Harry mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his fist. John couldn't help but think Harry looked somewhat cute like that, especially when he yawned widely and John caught sight of slightly pointed eyeteeth.

"Aren't you a cute little kitten?" John teased with a small smirk and Harry glared at him from under his fringe, his fully lips pulled into a small pout.

John pushed the thought of a cute Harry to the back of his mind. It had been a long time since he liked a man enough to consider a relationship with him. 'Not that I have time for a relationship.'

"Careful, Constantine. This kitten bites." Harry's voice pulled John out of his depressing thoughts. He noted Harry's voice lacked malice and allowed himself to smirk at the younger man.

"Not too hard, I hope." He joked and Harry gave him a sleepy, pouty glare. 'Cute.' Further conversation was stopped when Angela came back into the kitchen and pulled on a jacket.

"Weiss just called." She said. A moment later Harry was fully awake and John was on his feet. "We have to go."

**cut**

"Security guard spotted him near the body, chased him out-..." Harry and John left Angela with Agent Weiss while they looked around the busted store. Alcohol bottles lay broken on the floor; the air was filled with the stench of the strong drinks. Harry spotted the body first and tapped John's shoulder. In that moment John felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water into his face.

"Oh God." He gasped out and crouched beside the body of Father Hennessey. A cop went to intervene but Harry grabbed the younger man's elbow. When the guy looked at him Harry shook his head and the guy got the message.

Harry watched the cop go before he returned his attention to John who was leaning over the body of the man who must have been his friend. It looked like he was having some difficulty with taking it all in. He reached in the Father's pocket and Harry saw him take out a glittering object.

"Shit." John cursed and fell from his crouch on his knees, and sat back on his feet. He reached up and closed the Father's eyes. "Why didn't you call me, you fat son of a bitch?" he muttered brokenly and Harry's heart clenched at the pain in John's voice.

"There's blood on his hand. They didn't touch anything, but the witnesses say he started stabbing his own palm with a pen at one point." Angela spoke from behind Harry and both men turned to look at her. Both looked back at the Father and at his bloodied hand. John spread out Hennessey's fist.

"Harry-…"

"On it." Harry turned to grab a bottle of something off a shelf. He twisted it open and gave it to John.

"Do you have a tissue?" John asked and Angela rummaged through her bag while John washed Hennessey's hand. John took the tissue from Angela and pressed it into Hennessey's palm. A moment later he removed it and they saw a strange symbol made out of the residue blood. Angela frowned.

"That symbol. It's the same as the one I saw in my dream of when Isabel-…"

"Do you recognize it?" Harry asked John while he wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulders. John shook his head.

"No. But I'll find out what it means." He said and stood up. Harry and Angela took that as a sign to leave.

John took one last look at his friend.

"Rest in peace, Father." He whispered and walked away. Harry and Angela waited for him in front of the store, and John looked in Harry's eyes. The younger man nodded at him, offering silent support and John just shook his head. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial.

He would get to the bottom of this.

Whoever did this, just made it personal.

**cut**

Harry and Angela stood at the corner of an alley while John spoke to someone called Beeman. John was describing the symbol they found.

"You think this symbol will take us to the one who made Isabel-…" Angela's voice broke, but Harry didn't need clarification.

"John seems to think so." He said. Angela looked at him sideways.

"I heard." Harry looked at her with a frown. "While you and John talked yesterday, I was behind the door. I wanted to get in, but something stopped me. That didn't stop me from hearing everything though." Harry nodded and looked at John again.

"You two have a lot in common." She said.

"Yes." Harry said in a cutting tone. "Except one thing." Angela frowned when she saw the harsh but incredibly painful look in Harry's eyes.

"And what's that?"

"He's dying." Harry said and looked at her with a look of resignation. "And I promised to live." Angela didn't have the time to ask why it mattered because John just finished his talk. After a fleeting glance at Harry he looked at Angela.

"I need to see where Isabel died." Angela and Harry exchanged a look and she nodded. Harry offered his hand to John and earned himself a confused look. Angela just took a step closer to Harry and wrapped both her arms around Harry's elbow.

"Take my hand. I can bring us there faster." John cleared his throat and took Harry's hand in his. Both men shivered at the skin to skin contact but decided not to comment on it or show any outer reaction. They just shared a look and John stepped closer to Harry.

"Hold on tight and no matter what don't let go." And with a pop they were gone.

**cut**

John sighed as he looked around the roof of Ravenscar Hospital.

"Séances, crystals, channeling; our father thought she was just trying to get attention. She certainly did that." Angela said to Harry. The two were standing close by the doorway leading to the roof.

"She'd tell everyone about the things she said she saw. Crazy things; things that hadn't happened yet. She'd scare my mother to death, talking on and on about Revelations and the end of the world. Then one day she just stopped; never said another word."

"So you put her in here." John commented showing he was listening to her. Angela looked down in shame and Harry shot John a reprimanding glance. John shrugged in silent apology and Harry just looked away from him.

"Show me her room." John said and Angela looked up. She nodded.

"Follow me," she said and turned to lead the way. Harry fell in step with John.

"What are you thinking, John?" he asked quietly.

"They did to their daughter the same thing my parents did to me." Harry hummed.

"People fear what they can't understand, John. One thing is to know something's there. Belief is something very few people are gifted with." John looked at Harry and nodded.

John noticed Harry was frowning, and he believed he knew why.

Twins shared everything, physical and mental pain.

He looked at Angela.

She was hiding something from them; something crucial, and he had just the way to make her talk.

He only hoped Harry wouldn't stop him.

They entered Isabel's room and John moved in to search it over.

"So, how long?" he asked and Angela didn't need clarification.

"Two months this time." She said. John started to open the drawers and Angela frowned.

"I already did that. I checked everything." John cast a sideways glance at her, as he kneeled down to look under the bed. Angela huffed and Harry, who was leaning on the doorway, chuckled lowly despite the situation.

"Now you're insulting me." She grumbled.

"You don't walk off a building without leaving something behind." John said in full conviction.

"You saw everything she left behind in that box."

"Maybe she left something else." John said. "Something more personal; just for you." Angela didn't like the look he gave her before he looked at Harry.

The look John gave him told him to just stand back. Harry didn't know what he was up to, but he knew Angela was hiding something and he knew they had to get it out of her. Whatever John had planned better work.

He gave John a minute nod and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All she left was in that box." Angela said in a way that made clear she was trying hard to stay calm.

"You were her twin, Angela," Harry said silently from behind her. "Twins don't only share their looks, they tend to think alike." Angela shook her head.

"I'm not like my sister." She pressed out through her teeth.

"But you were at one time." John insisted and fully faced the shivering woman. "Back when you were kids; when you'd spend every waking hour with each other." Angela took a step back and they circled each other with John staring intently at Angela, and Angela shaking her head with her eyes closed.

Harry simply stood back. John seemed to know what he was doing. If things got out of hand he would interfere.

"You'd start a sentence, she'd finish it. You'd get hurt, she'd cry." John pushed forward and Angela found herself backed against a wall.

"That was a long time ago." She insisted.

"That kind of bond doesn't just disappear!" John snapped.

"There's nothing here!" Angela shouted and John got more aggressive.

"She planned her death in this room!" John roared and Harry cast a silencing spell around them. No need for someone to interfere. "She thought it up right where you're standing!" John spoke as he advanced on Angela.

"She knew you'd come!" John insisted further and Angela started to hyperventilate. "She counted on you to see what she saw, to feel what she felt, to do what she did. What did she do, Angela?" Angela covered her ears with her hands and John resisted the need to smirk in triumph.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"What did she do, Angela!" Harry frowned when he felt the air thicken. Something was there.

"I don't know!"

"What would you do?!" John shouted. "What would you leave her? What would it be? _Where_ would it be?" Angela lashed out and pushed John back and Harry suddenly exhaled. The pressure was gone. Angela turned around and her whole body tensed up.

She looked at the window and for a moment time seemed to stop. John looked at Harry over his shoulder and frowned when he saw how pale the younger man was.

"When we were little-…" Angela whispered and John and Harry looked back at her. "We used to leave each other messages." She walked on shaky legs closer to the widow. "Messages written in light and breath." She breathed over the glass and symbols appeared on it. John walked forward and underlined a single part.

"Cor 17:01." He read out loud.

"Cor?" Harry inquired.

"Corinthians." John said in way of explanation and Harry shrugged.

"There is no 17th act in Corinthians." Angela said, still quite shaken and John looked at her from under his eyebrows. Harry saw the hard, thoughtful look in John's eyes. John turned around and left the room.

"I need a church." Was all the other two heard before they turned and ran after him.

**cut**

They rushed into the Hospital Chapel and went unnoticed by the people in it. While they walked John was talking in a hurried manner.

"Corinthians goes to 21 acts in the book of Ethenius. It's like a dark mirror of the Bible. It paints a different view of Revelations; says that the world will not come to an end at the hand of God but be reborn in the embrace of the damned."

"Okay, let's pretend I know what you're talking about." Harry said. "What difference does it make?" He asked and ignored Angela's exasperated look. Honestly, he was an atheist. He didn't know all that Christian nonsense about the end of the world.

"Depends on which side of the fence you're standing." John said in way of answering Harry's question and casually dipped his hand in the pastor's bowl of holy water near the Altair.

"So why haven't I seen this book before?" Angela asked while John closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Because it doesn't exist here on this side." John said before the water started to boil and Harry almost fell on his knees when that huge pressure slammed into him like a tidal wave.

"What do you mean it's not-…" Angela's voice faded with every word and Harry felt like he was drowning in water. He tried to open his eyes but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. His breath was stuck in his throat and his magic was trying to fight against the huge pressure that pressed down on him, but it only made everything worse. In the next moment he felt like he dove out from under water and his eyes snapped open.

"… here on this side?" he shot a confused look at Angela before he looked at John, while he tried to get enough air in his lungs without looking suspicious. John was covered in sweat. In his hand was a book neither Harry nor Angela had seen before, and John was already flipping through it. Harry's stomach churned when he scented sulfur again. With a flick of his wrist the scent vanished and John shivered.

He looked at Harry when the stench of sulfur vanished from his clothes and saw the shorter man shrug and look pointedly at the book. He noticed how shaken Harry was and frowned, but one look from the younger man told him to ignore it.

'Later, I'll ask him about it later.'

"Where did that come from?" Angela asked and approached John. Harry moved to John's other side and all three of them looked into the book John was flipping through.

"Look here." John muttered when he found what he was looking for. "'Sins of the father would only be exceeded by the sins of the son.'" He recited and frowned. Tendrils of terror started gripping his heart.

"Whose son?" Angela asked and exchanged a confused look with Harry. John's brain in the mean time went into overdrive.

"Symbol isn't a demon's." He whispered. "That's why I couldn't place it. It's not a normal possession." He looked at Harry who was frowning up at him in confusion.

"John, what are you talking about?" Angela asked but John just kept on staring at the Black Bible in his hands.

"JOHN!" Angela sapped and John shook out of it.

"It's for the son to cross over," he muttered.

"Whose son?" Angela asked. "God's?"

"No." John said. "The other one."

"The other one?" Harry asked and John looked back at Harry.

"Lucifer had a son too."

**cut**

**You know how you come to a point when you just KNOW shit’s about to hit the fan?**

**Well, at this point I think it’s pretty obvious that the fan will be on fricking hyper-speed…**


	6. Drowning

**cut**

Angela's sweaty hands were gripping the wheel of her SUV as they raced through the traffic. John was casually sitting beside her, flipping through the Black Bible, while a terrified Harry sat in the back seat. He was seriously considering changing his religious commitment.

"The myth says Mammon was conceived before his father's fall from grace but was born after." John spoke calmly while Harry cursed the moment he agreed to sit in the car. He'd pick a broom or even  _floo_  any time over this. He almost whined when Angela evaded another near collision. 'God, Demon, whoever listens, please let me survive this! I'll never do stupid stunts on a broom after this ever again, I swear!'

"But unlike his old man, he's never been in the presence of the Creator so he has no fear of him; no respect either." John stopped there and raised an eyebrow. "That goes double for us." He drawled and Angela threw him a sideways glare. John pursed his lips at her slightly and shrugged before he went back to the book. "Mammon would be the last demon we'd ever want crossing over." He muttered into his chin.

"But you said – shit!" Harry cursed in the middle of his sentence when Angela took a sharp turn and he hit his head against the side mirror. "WATCH IT!" he snapped and Angela shot him an apologizing look through the rearview mirror. "You said demons can't come and go!"

"Unless they found a bridge." John said and cast a sideways glance at Angela. "Some psychic with the chops to reach all the way to Hell and the grit to withstand whatever shit she'd pull out."

"Isabel." Angela concluded and John hummed. In the back seat Harry almost whined when they swiveled between honking cars.

"Just a bridge wouldn't help Mammon," John continued and snapped the Bible closed. "To cross over, the myth says he'd still need the one thing he could never get; divine assistance." He looked at Angela. "The help of God." Angela hit the breaks and they screeched to a stop in a small alleyway. They heard a gasped 'thank Merlin' from Harry but chose to ignore it.

"So it's impossible." Angela said and leaned back in her seat.

"Impossible? Sure it's impossible." John said with a note of irony. "That's what makes it so dangerous. These things exist to break the rules, to find the loopholes. If the past is any indication, then the future isn't on our side." He sat back and looked at the roof of the SUV.

"She knew." Angela said. "That's why she killed herself." She frowned and looked out. "But it doesn't make sense."

"Makes sense to me." John said and looked out the window.

"John, she sacrificed herself to beat him." Angela insisted and looked back at Harry in search for support.

"Your point?" John asked dryly. Angela looked back at him and brown met lake blue.

"Why is she in Hell?"

And for the first time in a while John had no answer.

**cut**

Harry practically jumped out of the car and resisted the urge to kiss the solid ground. John rushed to the back of the building of the bowling alley they had parked behind, and Angela and Harry caught up with him the moment he unlocked the door. They ran to the back and stopped before the door that led behind the pin area. A few flies flittered from somewhere. All three were silent and a shiver passed down their spines when they heard a low buzzing sound coming from behind the door.

"Beeman?" John called and grabbed the door that led behind the pin area. It was locked from the inside.

"Hey, Beeman? Beeman?!" he called and knocked hard a few times.

Harry felt bad. He felt really, really bad, and it had very little to do with the ride of his lifetime he just survived. His sensitive nose was picking up on the weak stench of sulfur and something else that was covered by the sulfur's stench.

"Maybe he's not here." Angela said and John shot her an annoyed glance.

"He's always here." He grumbled and spared a look at Harry. He frowned immediately when he saw Harry's pale skin, his dilated eyes and shaking hands. His breathing was slightly strained and small beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Harry?" he called and Angela looked at the wizard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked and grabbed his hand when Harry's breath started to come out in short gasps.

"Can't - can't you feel it?" he gasped out and looked at John. When their eyes met John felt a sense of dread grip at his heart. He moved back a little and kicked the door open. He saw a few more flies fly by them and then he spotted the source of the hum. Down the metal way, behind the pin area he saw a cloud of flies. Angela followed his gaze and her eyes settled on the same buzzing cloud.

"What?" Angela murmured in wonder. John started to walk down the metal way. Each step was a bit faster than the last one. Angela followed him and neither noticed how Harry hesitated or how he turned chalk white within a second.

Soon enough John and Angela saw the source of the swarm; a solid mound of flies and a hand protruding from under it.

"Oh Jesus, no." John ripped his coat off and flung it at the mound, and millions of flies scattered around to reveal the body of a man.

Flies were pouring out of his mouth and ears.

"Oh God." Angela gasped and turned away while John suddenly went ballistic.

"Who are you?" John screamed.

In the back Harry whimpered when that huge pressure came back with a vengeance, and his knees met the floor. His magic woke up and lashed out. The panther inside him roared to be set free but the pressure made it impossible for Harry to move.

"John!" he whimpered, but it went unheard.

"Answer me!" John shouted over the millions of buzzing flies and Harry covered his ears with his hands. He curled into himself. Whimpers passed his lips. It felt like he was drowning at the bottom of the ocean. His lungs felt like they were filled with lead, and it felt like the pressure would crush him.

'John. Stop.  _Please_!'

"God, damn it! Reveal yourself!" John screamed not caring about Angela who stared at him with wide fearful eyes or Harry whose own magic was turning on him. "I summon you!"

He angrily ripped his sleeves up and revealed two distinct tattoos on his forearms. He slammed them together and a wave of incredible power spread over the room.

And Harry screamed in pain.

The panther within him roared. He wanted to shift and run away but his magic was uncontrollable. It was responding to the power in the air and it added to the pressure that was slowly drowning Harry.

He was suddenly left without breath and he could only gasp as he started to choke. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and his sight faded to black, but the blessed unconsciousness he was praying for just wouldn't come.

Angela gaped and stepped back in awe as the air around John started to warp and tear a faint hole from the bowling alley right into another darker, burning world.

"Into the light I command thee!" John roared. His eyes seemed almost demonic with rage, and a wave of burning hot air washed over them. "Into the light I-…" the rest of the sentence was lost in a choked cough. His arms separated and he fell on his knees.

Angela rushed to his side and tried to help him up but hesitated when she saw fresh blood on the floor.

"This is my fault." He blurted out. “I sent them in. I sent them right to their deaths; a damn one-man plague." John spat out while he tried to gain some breath.

"John, you need a doctor." Angela hurried over to him. "Harry!" she called out and gripped John's arm only for him to swat her arms away.

"I've seen a goddamn doctor!" Angela glared at him.

"Harry!" she called again and gave John a pointed glare when the man tried to push her away when she kneeled beside him to help him stand up. "Damn it, where is he? HARRY!" Angela called again and John realized Harry wasn't with them.

"Harry?" he breathed out as dread overtook his heart. In a second he remembered how pale Harry was the last time he crossed over when the younger man was near. John's heart started beating faster and he started hyperventilating.

"Harry!" he shouted and pushed away from Angela. He walked back as fast as he could with Angela close behind.

What they found made both of their hearts stop.

"Oh, God, no." John and ran forward. Harry's prone body was on the floor.

His eyes were milky green and down his cheeks ran what seemed to be bloody tears. Blood was coming out of his nose and ears and a small trail of blood came from his mouth.

John fell on his knees beside Harry, immediately checking Harry's neck for a pulse.

"Oh my God," Angela gasped and stumbled back.

"It's okay! He's alive!" John snapped and leaned over Harry's head. He gently slapped Harry's cheek and called for him.

"Harry? Harry, snap out of it!" for the first time in a while he felt actual fear. "Harry! Snap the fuck out of it!" he roared and slapped Harry's cheek a bit harder. "HARRY!"

With a sharp intake of breath Harry lurched forward and started coughing. John turned him over to his side and rubbed his back soothingly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that Harry managed to breathe in. The smaller man was still gasping for breath, he was shaking almost frantically and his whole body was cramping up.

"Thank God, thank God, thank God," he heard Angela rant under her breath but his eyes were on Harry.

"Angela, call the police."

"I'll call the ambulance-…"

"No!" Harry stopped her, and Angela and John looked at him. "Don't call the ambulance for me. They can't help me." His voice was broken and raspy; as if he screamed for hours. His skin was cold and clammy, and his lips were blue.

"You call the police and I'll take him up to Beeman's apartment," John said and lifted Harry up with a bit of an effort. Angela nodded with her phone already in her hand.

"John?"

John hushed him. "You idiot. Why didn't you get out? Why didn't you use that fancy teleportation thingy and leave?" Harry chuckled weakly in his arms as John looked around for Beeman's bedroom. The place wasn't exactly clean but it would do for now.

"It's called Apparation, John," Harry’s eyes were closing slowly. He was on the verge of falling asleep. "And I couldn't. It happened too fast." John lay him down on the bed.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Harry, you hear me?" John spoke in a warning tone. He was breathing hard, but he didn't know if it was his sickness, tiredness or worry for Harry. "You can't go to sleep just yet."

"Mm-okay." Harry mumbled and turned his head up to stare at the ceiling. John exhaled as he rushed out of the room and ran into the bathroom. He found a clean basin and a few clean towels. He filled the basin with cold water and brought it into the room. He saw Harry's eyes were still open and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water. 'At least the water's clean.' He thought as he returned into the bedroom.

"Harry?" he called when he placed the glass of water beside the basin and towels. John frowned when Harry didn't answer. "Harry!" he snapped and Harry blinked tiredly.

"Sorry." He mumbled and John heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's get some water into you." He said and took a seat beside Harry. Harry helped him as much as he could as John pulled him up. He settled behind Harry and pulled him back so that he was leaning into him back to chest.

John reached over for the glass of water and slowly brought it to Harry's lips.

"Easy now, sip by sip." He instructed gently. Harry's right hand twitched as if he wanted to reach up but he was too weak to move. "That's it," John spoke warmly. His heart was slowly calming and he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. 'He's fine. He didn't die.'

Harry finished the glass of water and leaned back against John's chest with a sigh. John placed the glass beside the basin and took a towel.

"Sorry for this," Harry muttered and a steel hand gripped John's heart. His hand, the one he was squeezing the excess water from the towel with, shook and he bit his lip.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. This is my fault. I noticed you were somehow affected by the crossing. I should have been more careful." John said and gently started to wipe Harry's face with the towel.

"I should have told you the first time it happened." Harry's voice was not louder than a breath, and John closed his eyes for a moment. His hand with the towel stopped on Harry's forehead while John buried his face in Harry's hair and breathed in Harry's unique scent.

"Rest now. We'll talk when you're feeling better," he said.

"Okay," Harry breathed out and relaxed against John. After a moment John went back to cleaning Harry's face and neck. He did his best to concentrate on Harry as to stop himself from thinking about Hennessey and Beeman.

He lost himself in the gentle cleaning of Harry's pale skin and the scent which seemed to pull him in.

He would think later.

For now he allowed himself to focus on Harry and everything he wanted, but will never be allowed to have.

**cut**

Angela peeked into the one room she had yet to look in only to find John and Harry on the small, one person bed. John was sitting against the headboard and Harry's head was in John's lap. Angela noticed Harry's face was clean but the water and the towels on the bedside table were stained with blood.

Lake blue met brown, and Angela offered John a small, sad smile.

"Beeman's body was taken. I said I took your report and sent you home. I'll write it down when I get to my own report." John nodded although Angela could see in his eyes he was distracted. "How is he?" she asked and entered the room. She took a seat in a chair which she pulled to the bed.

"He's asleep. His breathing is still a bit strained, but at least he stopped cramping up and shivering." John said. His eyes never left Harry's sleeping face. Angela cleared her throat and looked at her hands. John brushed a strand of Harry's hair behind his ears when Angela spoke and his hand stilled.

"You see something in me. Something Isabel saw as well." John sighed.

"Go home, Angela," he said tiredly.

"I need to understand, John." John shook his head but never looked away from Harry.

"Why not?" Angela asked, obviously distraught.

"Because you open up to that world, you're inviting whatever's out there back in. That's what happened to Isabel," John replied.

"I'm not Isabel," Angela stressed out.

"No," John said and looked at her. "She embraced her gift while you denied yours – don't look at me like that!" John hissed when Angela gave him a shocked look. "You denied it and that denial's exactly why you're still alive. Stick with me and that'll change." He looked down at Harry again. "And I don't need another ghost following me around." He ended with a clear dismissal but Angela wasn't about to give up.

"Damn it, John!" she shouted but pulled back what she saw Harry frown and when John shot her a warning glare. "They killed my sister! I can't let them get away with that. Even if it means going down the same path she did. Now, if you won't help me get there, I'll find my own way. But I won't run; ever again." John looked at her with a frown when tears gathered in Angela's eyes.

"When we -when we were little I used to pretend that I couldn't see." She whispered and tears started to trail down her cheeks. "She never pretended like I did! She would always say what she saw and our parents were afraid of it! Afraid of her!" she stressed out. "And then one day, when father and mother had enough of her stories she turned to me and she said 'Tell them, Angy! Tell them you see it too!'" she gasped and wiped her tears away in anger. "And I - I denied it! I betrayed her trust! I left her alone with the demons! Soon enough I stopped seeing them and Isabel never spoke another word." For a moment the two just stared at each other.

"Please. I need to understand." Angela said imploringly and John sighed. He looked down at Harry again. Color was slowly returning to his cheeks and his lips weren't blue anymore. It looked like he was recovering pretty fast. 'Must be his magic,' he thought with fondness that surprised him. He looked at Angela again and their eyes met straight on.

"You do this, there's no turning back," he said firmly. "You see them - they see you. Understand?" Angela nodded.

"We'll do this later. Harry is very sensitive to crossing. I'd rather do it when he's not around. And if we'll go demon hunting we'll need weapons. When Harry wakes up I'll explain everything to him and send him to my apartment for weapons." Angela gave him a grateful smile.

"Why do you think it affects him?" she asked and looked at Harry's sleeping face.

"I don't know. I never heard of wizards being affected by crossing. He must be somehow connected to nature or maybe even have some suppressed power that makes him sensitive to it. Either way it hurts him." John said and Angela nodded.

"And that's why it's better he's gone for whatever we'll do?" John nodded.

"Yes. So go and get some rest. It'll be a bumpy ride."

**cut**

**DAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

**He DOES care!!!!!**


	7. Reaching Out

**cut**

**This chapter has content not fit for underage readers. Also, if you find yourself offended by some hot man on man sweet lovin' then you can simply escort yourself out of here.**

**Please don't let the door hit you on your way out.**

****cut** **

Harry woke up warm and quite rested. It took him a moment to remember what happened, but his thoughts and memories were slow to come. All he knew at the moment was that he was quite comfortable.

His pillow was warm and the heartbeat under his ear-…

Wait a second.

Reverse and repeat.

Heartbeat?

He shifted and looked up to meet John's sleeping face. The frown was still there and those thin lips were pulled into a painful line. There was a line between John's eyebrows and his breathing was raspy.

Harry slowly remembered what happened and a moment later he smiled.

'He must have stayed with me,' he thought. His hand, which rested on John's stomach until a second ago, seemed to have moved on its own. He caressed John's cheekbone with the very tips of his fingers. With a butterfly-like caress he traced his fingers down John's cheek to his lips.

'Soft,' he thought as he traced his bottom lip.

All of a sudden he had an incredible urge to kiss the man. He didn't even realize he was getting closer when a kiss was placed upon the tips of his fingers and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes met John's brown ones and he saw the shadows in them.

"I'm not a good man to get involved with," John spoke in a strained, heavy voice, although he couldn't hide the want and need in his tone no matter how hard he tried. Harry gave him a sad, quirked smile.

"No one ever said I was a reasonable man," he muttered and John's lips twitched.

"I'm dying," he said and sadness filled Harry's eyes.

"I know," he whispered. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop living." John's eyes darkened and he swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"I don't think I’ve ever truly lived," he confessed. Harry let go of a shivering breath and in a split-second decision pushed himself up and kissed John smack on the lips. The taste of gin, cigarettes and coffee made him moan, and John drank the sound in like a man thirsty for water.

John's fingers entwined in Harry's hair and his other hand lowered to Harry's hip.

He tasted Harry's lips, growing addicted to his natural, unique aroma.

Harry suddenly found himself on his back with John's incessant tongue licking the crack between his lips. He opened his mouth and welcomed John in with a moan.

Harry shivered when John pushed his hand under his shirt and started kissing down Harry's chin and neck. He pushed Harry's shirt up and the younger man's breath hitched in his throat when John's blunt nails dug into the sensitive skin of his side.

John didn't even know how much he wanted – no, needed this.

He didn't know how much he needed Harry.

He was so unlike anyone John has ever met; so unlike all the other men and women that were once a part of John's life. They knew each other for mere days, and yet John felt like he knew Harry forever. He felt like he could see Harry's soul and it drew him in, tempting him with promises of strength and understanding; of comfort and peace.

Harry arched off of the bed when John pulled his shirt off of him. His fingers entangled in John's hair and Harry pulled him into a scorching kiss. John ground down against Harry and the younger man broke the kiss with a gasp, arching closer to the older man.

John wasted no time and attacked Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head back to give John more room and groaned when John ground down against him again in a slow, agonizing rhythm. He wrapped his arms around John shoulders when the man kissed him again. John dragged his hand down Harry's side and to his thigh. He pulled his leg up and hooked it around his waist, his fingers digging into Harry's thigh with a bruising force.

"Damn it, John!" Harry breathed out as John continued to thrust against him. He wanted, oh how he wanted to go further.

But he couldn't.

Something was stopping him.

"John?" he looked up when Harry cupped his face between his callused hands. His emerald eyes looked deep in John's lake blue ones and the older man swallowed with slight difficulty.

"Let go, John," Harry whispered against John's lips. "Just let go."

And no matter how hard he tried not to do it; John simply gave in. He kissed Harry deeply as he shifted above him. Harry breathed out a sigh when John started kissing down his neck as he settled between Harry's invitingly spread legs. He nibbled on the younger man's neck as he dragged his hand up Harry's side, and brushed his thumb over one pert nipple. He moved back a little and frowned slightly when he saw thin, web-like scars on Harry's left shoulder.

"A spell did that," Harry murmured and John looked into his eyes. He swallowed when he saw shadows of doubt in Harry's eyes. He leaned down and started to trace each thin, white line with his tongue before he kissed it. He shivered when Harry dragged his hands up his arms and down his back.

John rubbed their clothed, aching needs together. He couldn't stop the moan which escaped his lips.

"John?" he looked up into Harry's glowing emerald eyes. "I'm not a frightened schoolgirl," Harry said and the restraints John didn't even know were there simply broke. He attacked Harry's mouth with renewed vigor and his hand flew to Harry's belt.

He heard the door close and a wave of magic washed over him. A moment later another one followed and he moaned at the sudden skin on skin contact. Harry smirked against his lips and John shivered when Harry's right hand came to rest on his chest.

"Gotta love magic," Harry gasped out. His voice was deeper and raspier, and his eyes were glowing more than ever, and John couldn't help but smirk.

"Aren't you an impatient one?" Harry smirked right back at him and teased him into a kiss.

"I think I've been patient for long enough," Harry replied and John groaned as he slammed his lips against Harry's once more.

Harry arched up into John and the older man moaned and bowed down to continue worshiping Harry's body. Harry rubbed John's wide shoulders and John groaned when Harry's somewhat sharp nails left five parallel, thin, red lines on John's back and shoulders.

John felt something cold cover the fingers of his right hand and Harry winked at him.

"Like I said: you gotta love magic." John smirked and coaxed Harry's lips into a kiss as he reached down to Harry's puckered entrance.

"Relax," he said and Harry gave him a choked chuckle.

"It's been a while," he muttered and John gave a slight smile. He felt Harry tense minutely when his finger breached the tight ring of muscle. Harry hissed and pushed himself slightly away.

"Easy," John whispered and gently moved his finger, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Harry did his very best not to tense up as John's reverberating, deep voice whispered to him. He almost arched completely off of the bed when John swallowed his aching need all the way down and sucked.

"John!" said man hummed and Harry's eyes opened wide. John looked up at Harry from under his eyebrows as he bobbed his head up and down.

Harry's cheeks were painted pink, his eyes were almost black with desire and his chest rose with every strained gasp of breath he took. 'Just a little bit more; a little bit - there!' John thought triumphantly and moved back when Harry arched of the bed again and let out a strangled scream.

John pulled out his fingers and smirked at Harry's desperate whine.

He was so close to falling off the edge that he didn't know if he loved or hated John for holding him back.

"Harry, look at me," John said and Harry did so.

He was feeling somewhat weightless and yet every nerve in his body was extra sensitive. He looked up to focus on John's cloudy eyes. His hands moved as if they had their own mind, and he cupped John's face in his sweaty, shivering hands.

He lifted his head up and they met in a heated kiss. In one powerful thrust John entered Harry and swallowed the scream of pain. He moved back and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Heartfelt apologies came from his lips in a constant flow. He was sure Harry's nails pierced the skin of his shoulders. The smaller man was shaking so hard, and John felt the incredible need to move as Harry's tight channel cramped around his almost painful length.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered and placed loving kisses over Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay," Harry pressed out through clenched teeth and John felt it when he started to relax. He pushed back and leaned his elbows on each side of Harry's head to look down at Harry's face.

Harry entwined his fingers in John's hair and the older man leaned down to kiss him.

"Move." Harry spoke against John's lips, and the Exorcist almost sagged in relief.

"As you wish." What started as a slow rhythm soon turned into frantic meetings of two bodies yearning for relief.

Breathless moans and meaningless promises filled the air. Gasps and grunts escaped bruised lips.

"John-…"

"Let go. I'll catch you," John whispered and in that moment Harry saw stars. John followed him over the edge a moment later and for the first time ever both felt like they were finally home.

**cut**

Silence filled the small room. It was that kind of silence that could drive a man insane; so much to be said, so many words, unspoken fears, desires, apologies.

So much pain.

"What happens now?" Harry asked. His head was on John's chest and his right hand rested over John's beating heart. John's left hand covered Harry right, while his right rested on Harry's hip.

"We go on." John said and Harry felt a pang of pain hit his heart. "Angela wants to cross." Harry looked up at John in confusion.

"You're telling me she-"

"Isabel accepted the gift- curse - whatever it is. Angela denied hers; but with what happened earlier, with Beeman-…" Harry frowned when John looked away from him.

"John, that wasn't your fault," Harry insisted and John snorted. Harry grabbed his chin and made John look at him. "John-…"

"I almost killed you, Harry," John forced the words out through his teeth. "I almost got you killed."

"You couldn't know crossing affected me like that," Harry said and the tone of his voice left no room for argument. "It's my fault as much as it is yours. I should have told you it was affecting me the first time it happened. It must have slipped my mind," Harry said and lay back down on John's chest. John chuckled shortly.

"Do life endangering things often slip your mind?" John asked and Harry huffed.

"If you ask Mione she'll tell you that they do, and then she'll start a rant on how I'm a trouble magnet with a hero complex and a death wish; how I should be locked in a tower with as many locking and repelling charms as possible just so that I could survive until the birth of my godson or goddaughter." John chuckled at Harry's dry, cynical tone, but he could hear the actual care under it.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"John?" Harry called for him, but he didn't dare look at the younger man.

God just loved to torture him.

Why couldn't he have found Harry earlier in his life?

Why now?

Why now when everything was falling apart?

Why now when he could leave Harry alone, willingly or unwillingly; he had no choice.

"John." He swallowed over a lump and looked at Harry. Those emerald eyes gazed down at him in understanding. There were so many emotions in them.

"Why couldn't I have met you earlier?" John bit out tightly and something glimmered in Harry's eyes. "If only we had just a bit more time-…"

"We cannot know how much time we have, John. All we can do is use the time we're given to the best of our abilities." Harry spoke in a broken voice. John reached up and brushed Harry's hair away from his face.

"So I just fuck off the Armageddon and spend what's left of my time here with you? I like that idea," John offered with a cocky smirk and Harry smacked his chest.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Constantine," he muttered and was about to get up when John wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him back down. A moment later, Harry was looking up into John's playful eyes.

"What? It wasn't good? Maybe we should give it a second try?" John teased with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You, John Constantine, are the cockiest, most conceited man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Harry said.

"Displeasure, eh?" John growled and all of a sudden Harry was rolling on the bed laughing while John was tickling his sides.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Harry shouted when he managed between laughs. "JOHN, STOP IT!"

John was laughing in a way he was sure he never laughed before. His heart felt both heavy and light at the same time as he watched his new lover laughing while he tried to swat John's wandering hands away.

"JOHN!"

"Say you apologize!" John said.

"No!"

"SAY IT!" John demanded and Harry squeaked when John hit one especially sensitive spot.

"I won't! I won't say it!"

"Say it!" John growled threateningly and Harry laughed harder.

"Okay! I give up! You are the best, the greatest, the most wonderful lover anyone could ever wish for!" Harry cried out and John stopped tickling him.

"And you better believe it," he said with a smirk and leaned back. Harry was still chuckling while he untangled himself from the bed sheet.

"You git!"

"Hey!" John shouted in outrage but Harry jumped out of his reach, and bent over to pick up his shirt. John had to swallow an appreciative moan when he got a first good look at his lover's glorious body.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Love it. I think I agree with Hermione. You really should be locked away somewhere. I'll be happy to be your bodyguard and make sure you don't try to escape," John said and stood up. Harry almost swallowed his tongue. John chuckled when Harry turned away from him, but couldn't hide the blush in time.

"Pants, pants, pants," Harry chanted and John smiled. 'Boy. I'm doing that a lot lately. I don't even remember the last time I laughed,' he thought to himself.

"If I remember correctly you kind of-…"

"Ah, that’s right, I banished them," Harry said, still refusing to look at John. John sighed and grabbed Harry's elbow. He spun Harry around and settled his lips over Harry's. A second later Harry relaxed against him and kissed him back. John felt something shimmer against his skin and noted with disappointment he was dressed. He opened his eyes and almost groaned when he saw Harry in black tight trousers that left little to imagination and a black, equally tight turtleneck.

Harry smirked up at him.

"Come on, Mr. Insatiable. We have an Apocalypse to stop and an impudent brat to send back home before he tries to bring Hell over," Harry said.

"Do you have to wear that?" John asked when he got a good view of Harry's pert, firm behind.

"This is my standard battle gear," Harry teased with a smirk tossed John's way. John groaned and followed Harry out of the room.

"Yeah? Well your standard battle gear is killing me."

Harry simply laughed in response.

**cut**

**Don’t you just ADORE these two lovable fools?**


	8. Universal Conduit

**cut**

John sighed as he filled up the old porcelain bathtub with water. As soon as he and Harry had entered the kitchen, they had found Angela there. After a few long moments of staring Angela smiled at them with knowing eyes and nodded in acceptance.

John told Harry to go to his apartment and gather all the weapons he could find. He described to Harry specific things he should search for and Harry left.

And now came the difficult part.

"Do I take my clothes off or leave them on?" John almost jumped out of his skin when Angela spoke from behind him. He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. "John?"

"I'm thinking," he said with a smirk and Angela rolled her eyes.

"John!"

"On is fine," he hurried to say and looked back at the tub. He knew Angela was shifting her weight. It was as if he was hypersensitive to everything going on. But while part of his mind was on what they were about to do, he was thinking about Harry as well.

Did he make it to his apartment?

Had he been attacked?

Was he hurt?

How much time would it take him to come back?

John started calculating how long it would take Harry to reach John's apartment when Angela spoke up.

"Why water?"

"It's the universal conduit," John answered automatically. He was silently grateful that she moved his thoughts away from Harry's safety. "Lubricates the transition."

'Nice choice of words, Constantine,' he thought and wondered why his mental voice sounded strangely like Harry.

"It makes it easier to cross from one plain to another. Now, ask me if there's water in Hell," he said and could almost see Angela roll her eyes.

"Sit," he told her and offered his hand to her. Angela grabbed his shoulder for balance and lowered herself into the tub. When she sat down the water was up to her neck.

"Normally only a portion of the body has to be submerged, but you wanted the crash course," he spoke and ignored how her teeth chattered.

"What will I see?" she stuttered out and he looked at her. She didn't need a verbal answer; his eyes said it all.

"Lay down," he said and Angela frowned.

"Lay down?" he nodded and placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her chest, just under her neck.

"You have to be fully submerged," he said and gently pushed.

"For how long?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," was his grave reply. "Take a deep breath." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and John slowly pushed her under the freezing water. For a moment nothing happened, and Angela just stared at him from under the water. His eyes were looking at her, but it seemed as if it wasn’t she he was seeing.

She waited for another moment when her breath started burning in her lungs. She tried to resurface but John pushed her down; and that's when the panic set in.

John closed his eyes as the lights started to pulsate and dim. He ground his teeth together as he fought to keep Angela down in the now burning water. John didn't know how much longer he could hold on when a cracking sound made him open his eyes to see steaming water.

He saw the cracks spread in the tub and lunged forward to pull her out. Angela's muted scream broke the silence and the tub shattered to countless pieces. John's back met the bathroom wall while Angela collapsed on the floor.

Water was all around them, and pieces of the tub were floating in it.

John looked at Angela. She was shivering on the floor and when she looked up at him, John had to do everything in his power not to shiver at the look in her eyes.

"All those people… so sad," she gasped out. Her heart was aching so much and John could only nod. "I've always known where the bad guys are," she spoke brokenly. "Where to aim; when to duck. It's not luck. I've always known." John forced down a swallow as he watched tears stream down her face.

John slowly stood up and walked over to help Angela only to see her whole body cramp up in pain.

"Angela?" her eyes snapped open, she stood up sharply and pushed him aside. "Angela!" he shouted and ran after the frantic woman. She ran out of the apartment, dripping water the entire way, and John ran to keep up with her.

"It was rolling toward him," she was muttering as if she was in a delirium. "Not a ball; something smaller; shiny." She dropped on her knees and John stopped a foot behind her. His throat closed up when he saw Beeman's chair. He forcefully looked away and saw Angela pick up something. When she rolled it between her fingers in a fashion John saw once or twice before and his face contorted with rage.

"Balthazar."

**cut**

Harry looked around John's apartment one last time to see if he was forgetting something. He looked at his wristwatch and took a deep breath. 'The two should have finished already,' he thought and got ready to apparate away when the door slammed open, and John and Angela practically ran in. Harry's eyebrow's met the line of his hair when he saw Angela's wet clothes, but his surprise was replaced with worry when he saw John brimming with rage.

"Can you kill him? What about the Balance?" Angela cried out as John started digging through a drawer Harry didn't open in his search for weaponry.

"What happened?" Harry asked sharply.

"I saw who killed Beeman and Father Hennessey. He's behind all of this," Angela explained quickly.

"And soon enough the god damn half-breed won't be behind anything," John growled and opened a drawer to pull out a dangerous looking gun in the shape of a cross. Harry flicked his wrist and Angela sighed in relief when her clothes dried and the stench of Sulfur disappeared. She gave Harry a grateful smile before both looked at John again while he put bullets into the gun.

"John, what about the Balance?" Harry spoke calmly.

"That half-breed tipped the scales when he started killing my friends," John growled and cocked the gun. He looked at Harry and the younger man shivered at the life he saw in John's eyes. It wasn't there before and now John practically radiated it. "I'm just adding a little counterweight."

"I'm coming with you," Harry said and his eyes flashed when John opened his mouth to deny him.

"Me, too!" Angela flinched back when the two men shot her matching warning looks. "I can't stay hidden forever!" John and Harry exchanged looks and Harry shrugged. If Angela was anything like Hermione then there really was no sense in arguing. John sighed and reached into his pocket. He walked over to Angela and lifted his hand.

A familiar pendant hung on a chain; Hennessey's Amulet.

"Think of it as a bulletproof vest," he said. Angela took it and clipped it around her neck.

"So I'm going!" John rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

"You're staying in the car," was John’s answer. "Both of you."

"HEY!" Harry snapped but John was already out of the apartment.

"Let's go. My car's in the garage," he called out to them and Harry paled.

"What's wrong, Harry? Don't tell me you are afraid of a simple car," Angela spoke teasingly while the two hastened after John. They got out on the street and looked around.

"If he drives even close to how you drove then yes; I'll be man enough about it and say that I'm afraid I'll lose my head somewhere along the way," he said. "And need I remind you that his driver's license was revoked?" Angela's eyes widened but before she had a chance to say another word a jet black '70 Barracuda Blast slid onto the street from the underground garage under full torque of a 426 HEMI.

Angela and Harry could only stare as a window rolled down and John looked at them expectantly.

"Are you getting in?" he asked. Angela nodded with a shit eating grin on her face, while Harry shook his head.

"Aw, hell no!" John smirked at him. "There's no way in hell I'm getting into that car with either one of you at the wheel!"

"What, you're gonna run after us?" John jested but his smirk faded into a confused frown when Harry smirked.

"Sure."

**cut**

The Barracuda Blast drifted down the street at neck breaking speed. Those who were out were too shocked at the sight of the car to notice a black panther that surprisingly kept up with the mean machine with no obvious effort.

Angela held tightly and glanced out on the street every few seconds to see if Harry was still keeping up with them.

"It's still hard to believe," she said, still under the shock of Harry changing into a big black cat right before their eyes. John harrumphed.

"It explains a few things," he muttered. They drifted past a building with a façade of pre-stressed concrete and huge gold letters and screeched to a stop. As he got out he saw Harry emerge from the shadows of a street, the cat-like sway of his hips more pronounced than before.

"Hello, kitten," John teased and Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This shouldn't take long." John reached through the window and grabbed a black bag from the back seat of the car.

He looked up and read the letters.

'BZR – FINANCE AND BROKERAGE.'

"You have 10 minutes, and then I'm coming in," John wanted to argue but Harry's eyes flashed. "No arguments."

"20 minutes." John bargained.

"10." Harry said lowly.

"15." John offered and Harry glared at him. "Come on, Harry-..."

"10 minutes, Constantine," Harry growled. "Whine some more and I'll make it five." John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"10 minutes," he agreed. "I'll hurry up." He turned his back on Harry and left. Harry leaned on the closed back door while Angela moved over to the driver's seat.

"I thought you'd insist on following him up, all things considered," she commented almost casually. Harry grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll admit he has more experience in the field, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need back up. He has-…" he checked his watch. "Nine minutes and 20 seconds, and then I'm barging in and killing whatever gets in my way. You're staying in the car," he added quickly when Angela opened her mouth.

"Hey!"

"Don't make me lock you inside and seal the car closed!"

**cut**

John got out of the elevator and stepped in the lobby of concrete and glass; everything around him screamed money. The place was practically empty. A stainless, steal door hissed open and John ducked behind a corner when a security guard came out. John took a chance and ran for the door. He barely made it in time. He looked around and a sneer appeared on his face. He saw Balthazar obviously looking himself over in the one way mirror.

John took out his gun and the dragon's breath flamethrower.

'Time to have some fun.'

**cut**

Harry looked up and Angela looked out of the car when the sound of an explosion reached them.

"Harry, you gave him 10 minutes. He still has-…"

"Time's up," Harry growled and Angela thought she saw his eyes become cat-like slits before he purposefully strode into the building. Angela huffed and rolled her eyes.

**cut**

"How's he doing it?" John snapped the question as he aimed his gun at Balthazar who had half of his face missing. He was obviously getting pissed as well.

"This is in direct violation of the Balance!" he screamed.

"Screw the Balance," John spat and hit Balthazar with another blast of flame. He pinned him against a wall and saw the half-breed's Turks attack. He aimed his shotgun and blasted one apart in midair. He pumped several rounds into another gravity defying half-breed, before he focused on Balthazar again.

He hit the half-breed with a continuous tide of flame. Suit and skin was peeled of only for something else to be revealed; the half-demon's true form.

"How's he doing it, you half-breed piece of shit?" he swung the flame aside to be able to kick Balthazar against the wall when his weapon spluttered. A moment of hesitation was all it took and Balthazar thrust one hand up and smacked the flamethrower away.

A second later he wrapped his hand around John's throat as he was 'reborn' from the ashes. John tried desperately to get away but Balthazar slid him up against a wall and John couldn't break his hold. He rummaged through his clothes for something, anything, but found nothing.

A moment later Balthazar was practically blown away and a black blur rushed past John; a black blur he recognized as a very pissed off Harry Potter.

"My 10 minutes already up?" John pressed out tightly as he rubbed his throat. Harry harrumphed and shook his right hand before he rotated his shoulder. John caught sight of his sacred gold knuckles on Harry's right hand.

Balthazar was on his back on a broken table, seemingly unable to get up. It looked like something was pushing him down.

"They'll be up in-…" Harry checked his wristwatch. "Three minutes and 46 seconds." John rolled his eyes and pulled a Bible out of his inside pocket.

"You just couldn't sit still," he muttered as he flipped through the pages. Harry shrugged and walked over to a down-turned chair. He turned it over and sat down backwards in it. John chuckled when Harry crossed his arms on the back of his chair and rested his chin on them with a bored expression on his face.

"Your three minutes are ticking, Constantine. Either you finish him up or I will," he pressed out with his jaw tightly clenched and John rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure; no need to be pushy," John muttered and walked over to Balthazar. The half-breed coughed and looked at John.

"I will see you very soon," he threatened in a strained, choked up voice out and John tsk-ed.

"Not really, no," he said while he flipped through the Bible. It's been a while since he last read it.

"You can't cheat it this time. You're going back to Hell," Balthazar spoke. He hoped he would shake John up a bit but the smirk on the stranger's face and the nonchalant look on John's face told him it wasn't working.

"True," John said and then looked at Balthazar with a mockery of a smile on his face. "But you're not." Balthazar frowned when John rotated his shoulders before he spread one arm over Balthazar and looked at a page in the Bible.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar's voice broke and John grinned at him.

"I'm reading you your last rites," John said as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world.

"Your remedial incantations have no relevance-..."

"Aren't you half human?" The stranger with burning emerald eyes asked, and Balthazar looked at him. Harry rested his right elbow on his left forearm and leaned his chin on the palm of his right hand. Even though he looked nonchalant, Balthazar could see the vivid despise glowing in Harry's eyes.

John looked at Harry over his shoulder and smirked.

"That makes you eligible to be forgiven." John explained. "You do know what it means to truly be forgiven; to be welcomed into the Kingdom of God?" John spoke lowly, almost seductively. "A demon in heaven," John shivered as if the mere thought excited him. "I'd love to be a fly on that wall."

"You're not a priest." Balthazar gasped out as John got ready to read. "You have no power-…"

"You wanna bet on that, luv?" Balthazar looked at Harry who was watching it all with an uninterested look. "He escaped Hell. Who else is more eligible to do this?" John shrugged in an uncaring way and looked back at Balthazar.

"Just tell us how Mammon is crossing over and you can go back to your shithole," John said and Balthazar shot him a defiant look. John shrugged and raised the Bible.

"May the merciful God have mercy on you and grant you the pardon of all your sins." John made the sign of the cross above Balthazar as he spoke in a firm, authoritative voice. "Whosoever sins you remit on earth they are remitted unto them in heaven. I absolve you from-…"

"It may not even work..." Balthazar spat out.

"Are you sure, luv; maybe you should just tell us how baby boy's coming through?" Harry drawled and Balthazar looked into those soulful emerald eyes. He was hyperventilating and his eyes strayed from John to Harry constantly as John got ready to finish the incantation.

"Grant your child entry into thy kingdom in the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy G…"

"SANGRE DE DIO!" Balthazar roared and John stopped while Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"How?" John asked.

"What killed the Son of God will give birth to the Son of the Devil." Harry refused to show how confused he was but by the look on John's face, the Exorcist knew exactly what the half-breed was talking about.

"He's found the spear." He murmured into his chin and Balthazar nodded.

"It's already on its way here." John slapped the Bible closed and turned around. Harry stood up and followed after John.

"John-…"

"I don't know, Harry. What I know is that we need to keep Angela safe. Things have just turned worse."

**cut**

"Have you ever considered a career as an actor? The way you played Balthazar was quite impressive," John commented as they exploded behind a corner. One look into the rearview mirror showed him a pale Harry who sent him a glare which turned into a wince when John took another sharp turn.

"No. But I did consider a career as an assassin," Harry growled and sunk in the seat when John hit the gas paddle. "I'm kinda hoping my first mission would be all you bloody speed addicts!" He spat out and earned himself two amused glances.

"Hermione told me you were quite daring on a broom," Angela said and John choked on his saliva.

"Bloody hell, man! Get your head out of the gutter and - watch the road!" Harry shouted before John had a chance to say something. "And for your information Dodson, a broom can't blow up on impact!" Angela giggled.

"By the way, what happened to 'staying in the car'?" John asked, referring to how they met up with Angela half way out of the building.

"I heard gunshots and thought you were in danger." Twin huffs made her eyebrow twitch.

"Now there's a premonition," Harry and John said at the same time, and Angela felt a nerve beside her eye twitch; again.

"Anyway, what did he say?" Angela asked. John frowned.

"The little bastard found his 'heavenly assistance'," he growled and Angela frowned. In the back, Harry did his best to listen what the two were talking about. He swore this was the last time he got into a car with either one of them.

"How?" Angela asked.

"Jesus didn't die from being nailed to a cross." John said and gave Angela the Bible he took from his coat. "He was finished off by a soldier's spear," he said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'm Catholic, John," she said even though she already opened the page with a picture of the crucifixion "I know the crucifixion story."

"Then you know what this spear would mean to a demon trying to cross over," John murmured and caught the confused look on Angela's face from the corner of his eyes. "The stains on its edges?" he hinted and saw the dawning horror on Angela's face. "Mammon needed divine assistance, how's the blood of God's only son?"

"Oh God." Angela whispered.

"So that's it?" Harry asked with a small whine when John sped through a red light. "He's got everything he needs to escape."

"Not quite," he said. "Twins," he finished when the two gave him confused looks and Angela looked away from him.

"Oh fuck," John looked into the rearview mirror when he heard Harry curse, and watched as the younger man turned paler. "John, something just crossed." John shot a look outside and frowned.

"Harry, hold on," he warned and took a better hold of the wheel. Angela glanced out of the back window and spotted something in the traffic. The thing was bounding over vehicles only to hit the pavement on all fours.

"Here we go!" John floored the gas paddle and Harry sunk deeper into his seat. 'I hate this!' he thought desperately to himself.

"What is that?!" Angela asked.

"A hound on the hunt," John answered. The monster outside leaped over cars at incredible speed. Cars broke and slid into each other and that thing just kept on coming.

"Hang on!" John shouted and slid into an alley, racing towards the other end.

"Impossible!" Angela breathed out when she saw the beast slide right after them, defying all laws of physics. "I lost it!" she shouted when she saw the monster slide up on a roof.

"It's coming!" Harry snapped and a moment later a huge clawed talon punched through the metal roof of the car, and started shredding it right over Angela. A flash of light came from the back seat and the hound screeched. John hit the break and the beast flipped off the roof and onto the hood, right into view.

Burning red eyes stared right at them.

"Balthazar," John hissed and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the alley with the demonic hound running after them.

"Gimme your phone!" John shouted and Angela pulled out her cellular. John pressed in numbers while he navigated through the traffic. He kept glancing back at the huge Hell hound that was following them with no obvious effort.

"Chaz! Where are you?!" he shouted into the phone and made a sharp turn. Angela saw the beast dig into the place their car was in a moment ago.

"Third and Figueroa!" they heard an answer.

"You still got that Sedrallus?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of busy right now, John!"

"Damn it, Chaz, I'm trying to save my ass here!" John shouted and took another sharp turn.

'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin,' Harry was chanting in his head holding on for dear life. How the two managed to look so fricking calm he couldn't understand, but he knew this was the last time he drove with them anywhere.

"Remember the Chalic of Enook incident?"

"Oh no, no, no, not that, I just paid off this car!" The guy on the other line cried but John ignored him.

"West side of the Third Street Bridge!" John looked at his speedometer. "Two minutes!" he didn't wait for the guy to answer. He tossed the phone to Angela and hit the gas pedal again. Angela looked out.

"He's back!"

Harry couldn't find the will to look out. Not when he was trying to become one with the seat. He really had nothing against speed when he was on a broom, but this was absolutely insane.

"John, he's back and he's gaining!"

"OF COURSE HE'S GAINING!" John snapped and floored the gas pedal. They swiveled over the bridge's arched roadway, the hound biting at their heels, and saw a yellow taxi in front of them. A young man stood behind the back of the yellow car. The guy moved and fiddled with something under the hood.

"Take your phone!" John shouted and Angela grabbed the phone. "The number is 9-5-4-…" they were closing in on the taxi and saw the guy run off. "-6-6-6-…" they drove around the taxi "-6." Balthazar leaped on the taxi the moment Angela pressed the last number and the taxi exploded in a huge fireball.

"YES!" John shouted and punched the wheel when they skidded to a halt. Angela relaxed into her seat and an elated shout escaped Harry. John looked at his lover and noted the pale complexion and labored breathing. Harry's hands were shaking, he was muttering something under his breath and shaking his head. John shook his head with a fond smile and looked at Angela; and that was when his heart stopped.

"Angela? Where's the amulet?" he asked and the woman looked in horror first at him and then at the empty chain around her neck.

WHAM!

Something reached through the hole in the roof and a moment later Angela was gone.

"ANGELA!" both men shouted and ran out of the car.

"What the hell was that?" they both turned and saw John's young friend, Chaz, running towards them. John looked up and saw a large winged shadow just as it disappeared below the bridge.

"DAMN IT!" he spat. He turned in time to see Harry kneel on the ground, his breathing hard and labored. He sat back and looked at the sky.

"John, what the fuck was that!" Chaz shouted when he reached them.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine! Just give me a second!" he breathed out, his voice breaking and wavering. "John, we have to find out where that thing took her," Harry spoke as his breathing calmed down.

"JOHN!"

"What, Chaz?" John shouted and rounded on Chaz.

"John, the kid helped us, lay off of him," Harry said as he slowly stood up, and John huffed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Chaz." Harry looked at the offered hand and shook it with an acknowledging nod to the younger man.

"Harry Potter, British Special Ops." They boy's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"What do we do now, John?" Harry asked and looked at his lover. John sighed and looked at the city.

"We find her. And I know just the way," he said. "In the car." Harry stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"No. I just got out of that damn thing and I'm not getting back in. Just tell me where to take us and I'll do it. It'll be faster." Chaz could only stare at the two. Despite the situation he noticed a change in John Constantine, especially in his eyes. The expression on his face and the warmth with which he looked at the shorter man was something Chaz had never seen in John Constantine's eyes.

"Alright. The car's done for either way." Harry nodded and flattened his body against John's. Chaz's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"We're even." John told Chaz before he turned back to Harry, told him something and the two vanished with a 'pop' in a swirl of black smoke. Chaz stared and a small huff escaped his mouth. He turned around and looked at his blown up car.

"Even? Even, my ass."

**cut**

**Don’t you think how shit just keeps piling up once it starts coming?**


	9. Going Under

**cut**

"This it?" Harry asked and John looked up at the sign that read Club Midnite.

"Yes. Keep close," John said and burst through the door. A guy ran up to them and looked at Harry with a frown.

"You bring a wizard to my club; and Harry Potter at that?!" John huffed and just kept on walking while Midnite offered his hand to Harry who shook it before the two followed after John.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Potter. I heard quite a few things about you from my less normal clientele," he said and Harry huffed. He looked around the club before they found themselves in the back.

"Nothing good, I presume," he murmured and Midnite shrugged.

"Midnite, what can you tell me about Mammon," John called out as they reached the back of the club. Midnite looked at the Exorcist's back with a displeased look on his face.

"He's been trying to climb out of his father's shadow for eons."

"And this time he might just make it," John growled and Midnite huffed, unconvinced.

"Because he's got the spear?" he asked mockingly.

"And the bridge," Harry supplied and Midnite rolled his eyes.

"You're giving this girl way too much credit."

"You don't know her," John and Harry said at the same time and Midnite raised an eyebrow.

"When did you two get married? John, man why didn't you tell me you swung that way!" John shot him a glare over his shoulder before he swung the storage room's door open. Large-scale relics, statues, props; you name it, it was there, but John seemed to be looking for something specific.

"Where's the chair?" he growled and turned around to look at Midnite while Harry kept to the back.

"The chair?" the club owner drawled.

"Yes. That delicate little number from Sing?" at that Midnite just stared at him for a moment with a dull look on his face.

"It's a fine line that separates a hero from a fool," he said in the end.

"I'll take my chances."

"And taint my establishment with your blood? I don't think so."

"Midnite-…"

"You know what that device can do to the ill-equipped-…"

"Midnite."

"And even in your most glorious days your brain was never your most powerful attribute-…"

"Where the hell is the chair, you dumb shit?" John snapped and Midnite seemed to have doubled in size. John stepped back and raised his hands. "That was the cancer talking, you know that, right?" he offered as a peace offering and Midnite 'deflated'. He held up a finger and gave John a pointed look.

"Once." And John just nodded. "And your wizard has better chances at finding her than you do."

"I don't want him on that chair. Crossing affects him in a horrible way. I don't want to risk it."

"John?" said man looked at Harry. "If it'll help us it's worth the risk."

"Harry."

"John."

"Guys!" Midnite stepped in between them and looked at John. "John, Mr. Potter is trained in the mind arts. He's got better chances than either one of us to find the girl. And if I'm not mistaken his animagus form is a panther, right? A really big cat."

"But the crossing-…"

"We'll both be there to lead him through it," Midnite assured John and the Exorcist looked at the ground.

"John." He looked up at Harry. "I'll be fine. We have to save Angela. I don't want to think what Hermione would do to me if her cousin was killed while I was here."

"From what I picked up I don't want to know what she'd do to me if this got you killed." Harry gave him a crooked smile.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then, right?" he said and John gave him a small smile. Midnite rolled his eyes.

"You two done with the chick-flick moment?" he drawled and the two men shot him dull looks.

"Let's go then."

**cut**

"That's it?" Harry asked when he saw a heavy wooden monstrosity with straps and cuffs and the wear of many who sat in it for the last time. John, who left to use the bathroom, just came back.

"What's in your bathroom; a Renoir?" John asked and Harry saw Midnite shrug.

"I have insurance issues," he offered as an explanation and started to clean up the chair. He turned around with a sigh.

"Alright, Mr. Potter - can I call you Harry? Good!" Midnite said before Harry managed to give him an answer and clapped his hands.

"You haven't surfed before, have you?" he asked and Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you wouldn't like it either way so just hop on and let's get you ready for the ride." Harry shook his head, but before he could sit down John grabbed his elbow and spun him around to place a scorching kiss on his lips.

"If you die here, I'm gonna pull your soul right back out just to kill you myself," he growled and Harry smirked up at him.

"That's original," he muttered and John wiggled an eyebrow at him.

"WELL!" Midnite broke the moment. "Harry?" Harry looked at him and went to sit down. John went after him and strapped his ankles and wrists with the straps.

"I'll lead you through the whole process, alright. Your animagus form is a cat and cats are creatures that are highly sensitive to all things natural and unnatural. They are already half way here, half way there; that's why they're good when someone's crossing, they help in the transition. Since you are part cat, well - it's enough to say you've already experienced what happens when a rift opens close to you. This will be painful, but considering what I heard about you-…" Midnite let it hang in the air and Harry and John shot him a look. "You'll do just fine."

John looked at Harry and the younger man gave him a reassuring smile.

"I died once, John, remember? And I came back. I'll just come back again." John huffed.

"I'll hold you to that," he said and moved back a little. Midnite kneeled in front of Harry and looked up at him.

"Listen to my voice while you're inside. I'll try and guide you out."

"Try?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow but Midnite ignored him as he grabbed a long stick and a bottle of water.

"Mammon was forced out of that girl when she jumped so unless he found a holding vessel to wait in, he would have fallen back to Hell."

"No," John spoke up. "He's still here; I'm sure of it." Midnite sighed.

"Then watch yourself, Harry. He could be in anyone out there." Harry nodded and Midnite spilled the water over and under Harry. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he got a good look at John who was standing to the side with a pained expression on his face.

"Ready?" Midnite asked and the stick in his hands cracked with electricity. Harry swallowed over a lump.

"No-…" but before he had a chance to say anything more, Midnite slammed the stick down and the electricity surged through Harry. He choked on a scream and almost ripped the binds that held him. His eyes turned completely white and he convulsed in the chair.

John almost had to turn away. Seeing Harry like that hurt, but he kept on watching.

"Pater do caelis, Deus, misere nobis. Fili Redemptor mundi, Deus, Miserere nobis-…" Midnite spoke while Harry convulsed in the chair. His head was thrown back and throaty, pain filled grunts escaped his lips.

"Find the possessor and the spear will be revealed, find them; find them and follow." Midnite spoke. John felt the need to stop it all but held back. He crossed his arms over his chest and gripped his forearms almost to the point of ripping his coat.

His face contorted into a painful expression when he saw blood start to come from Harry's nose.

"His blood pressure must be off the charts," Midnite spoke.

"R-raven-scar," Harry spoke in a growling, distorted voice before he suddenly started choking. John jumped forward when fist shaped markings started to appear on Harry's pale throat.

"PULL HIM OUT!" he shouted and Midnite launched up to grip Harry's face between his hands.

"HARRY!" he snapped commandingly and with a sharp, deep intake of breath Harry was with them.

Midnite moved back before he got pushed aside by John and watched as the formerly impassive man took the wizard's face in a gentle hold.

"Harry? Harry, answer me. Look at me," he ranted and tried to wipe the blood off of Harry's face.

"Ravenscar," Harry spoke between gasps of breath. "The physical therapy ward. He's in a boy; a patient in the hospital. He possessed a young, innocent boy. Barry." He took a deep calming breath. The cuffs just slid open and Harry leaned onto John. Both tumbled on the floor as John held Harry close.

Harry's face was in John's chest and John was running his fingers through his hair.

"You'll have to hurry," Midnite said. "Mammon has everything he needs. He won't wait." John looked at him, still holding on to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed away from John. He reached up to touch his lips and frowned when he saw blood on his fingers. With a small wave of his hand, the blood was gone and Midnite raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Most people wouldn't be able to move for a week after that."

"I must be getting used to crossing. And besides, I was always quick to recover," Harry said. His voice was raspy but strong. "And the Cruciatus Curse was worse." John helped him stand up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to keep him on his feet.

"Will the weapons you have be enough?" Harry asked and John just rolled his eyes. He knew there was no sense in telling Harry he couldn't come with him. Besides, John knew he couldn't do it alone.

"No," he said. Midnite winced when the two men looked at him intently. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll just put it on your account then."

**cut**

Assault rifles, shotguns, glocks - Midnite just piled it all on the table.

"You know these won't kill them," he said and looked at John who was adjusting the flames of a butane heater under a pan. Harry was sleeping on a couch in the back room. John made him take some rest while he prepared everything. "You probably won't even get close enough to use them." Midnite looked at the religious relic in the pan and realized John was melting it. "And it's not just the boy. You better worry about whoever's helping him." John coughed as he poured the melted gold into several small casting blocks.

"As much as I admire your blind faith even in the direst of situations, expecting to just waltz into a facility that is about to become the floodgate of Hell is a bit unreasonable, even for you." John stopped working and turned to look at Midnite.

"I'm not going alone," he said. 'Your help would be highly appreciated.' was left unsaid, although Midnite heard it either way, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I suppose three fools can die just as easily as two." Midnite did well to hide the surprise he felt when John actually smiled at him. "You think I trust you to save the world?" he asked to hide his shock. "I mean, Harry? Sure. He already did it once on a smaller scale, but you? And we're going to need more than a few magic bullets to get inside." John looked over the Sparkletts bottles positioned around the room, before his eyes settled on Harry's sleeping form.

"That ritual you do with the water, can you do it on a larger quantity of it?" Midnite raised an eyebrow and John smirked.

"Can a wizard do magic?"

**cut**

"Harry? Wake up." John shook Harry gently and the smaller man's eyes fluttered open.

"Time to go?" he mumbled sleepily out and John nodded.

"We already packed everything in the car." Harry sighed and stood up when John moved back.

"John-…"

"Harry," John interrupted him when the smaller man tried to say something. "Harry, I'm a dead man walking-…"

"John-"

"Please!" John stressed. "Please, just listen." Harry looked at him and his eyes held a clear warning in them. "I want you - I need you to get out of there alive. So please, if it becomes too much, PLEASE promise me you'll get out of there." Harry sighed and looked to the side.

"Harry-…"

"I can't promise you that, John," Harry said and looked up at John. "You say you're a dead man walking? Well let me tell you something, John Constantine. Ever since the end of the war I haven't been living. During my years at Hogwarts, after Cedric was killed in front of me, I didn't allow anyone close. I had Ron, Hermione and Ginny and later only Ron and Hermione were left. After I got out of Azkaban and joined the Unspeakables, between the trainings and missions there just wasn't any time for love interests and relationships. To be perfectly honest I didn't want any of that. I wasn't living. I was surviving," Harry stressed out and John didn't need to think hard to realize he's been doing the same thing. "And then Hermione forced me on a vacation. I started traveling, seeing the world, but I was still dead inside and then I met you." John looked to the side.

Ever since he shared that night with Harry he has felt more alive than ever. He was cursing his cancer with every piece of his soul. He wanted to live. He wanted to get to know Harry better. He wanted to be with him; to learn how to love him.

"John," Harry spoke imploringly. John looked in Harry's sad eyes and a shiver passed down his body. "I don't want to get back to that," Harry said and his voice wavered. "I don't want to go back to surviving."

"Harry-…"

"I don't know how much time together we have left, but please; please-…" Harry's voice broke and John couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's pleading eyes. "Don't let it end tonight."

John swallowed over a lump in his throat. He couldn't speak. He felt the same, exactly the same, but he couldn't open his mouth and say it, so he did the next best thing.

He pulled Harry into a hug and held him as close as he could get. He buried his face in Harry's tangled hair and breathed in his scent. He could feel Harry's arms around his waist holding him just as tightly.

"I love you," he hissed beside Harry's ear and felt it when Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "I love you, and I'll do my fucking best to live and show you just how much I fucking love you."

Harry felt a silly smile cross his lips and he buried his face in John's chest. He took in John's scent and for the first time in his life actually said a prayer.

'If there is a God, please, please give me a chance to hold him again. I have never asked for anything, so please; bring him back to me after all of this is over.'

Midnite cleared his throat from behind the two and hid his surprise when they didn't jump apart. They did part though and just looked at him.

"It's time to go."

**cut**

"Harry's waiting for us already. You think you can do it?" John said and looked up. Midnite followed his gaze and harrumphed when he saw the hospital's water tank.

"Figures."

**cut**

Harry was leaning on the wall beside the entrance door and smiled at them when they approached him.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes. Your side?" John asked and Harry nodded his head in the direction of the entrance.

"It seems they're having a welcome home party in there. All they're missing is dinner tables and confetti." John and Midnite looked in and saw a crowd of people.

John looked at Harry and then at Midnite.

"Ready?" The two nodded. "Let's go then."

The front door swung open and John, Harry and Midnite entered in an easy stride.

"Okay!" John called and the murmurs of the crowd stopped. "Let's cut the scratch and call it a night; meeting's over!" The crowd turned around and faced the trio and Harry actually enjoyed the burst of adrenaline.

How long has it been since he was in a good, relaxing fight?

A few chuckled and a woman stepped out.

"Ellie?" Harry gazed at John when he addressed the woman in a way that screamed familiarity.

"Oh, John, you know how much I love it on this side. This was just an opportunity to make it permanent," she spoke with excitement; John snorted.

"You think his son will be any different?" he asked the half-breed woman. "He'll just turn this place into his own Hell and then where will you to party; Heaven?" the woman pouted mockingly.

"No need to get nasty," she murmured.

"Never bothered you before," John growled and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"John? I thought you had better taste," he said and John's head snapped around to look at Harry in shock.

"It's not what you think!" Midnite snickered.

"You stay out of this!" John snapped at him and Midnite raised his hands and shook his head with a grin.

"I said nothing, man." Ellie laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, John," she sighed. "I am so going to miss our little trysts." The crowd started closing in on them.

"Not what I think is it?" Harry drawled and raised an eyebrow at John.

"Harry!" John almost whined. The crowd of half-breeds stopped in their tracks with shocked expressions on their faces.

"No, I completely understand. It just makes me wonder why you chose me when you had her," Harry stated and John groaned.

"Harry, we have a room fool of demons to deport, I can't have this argument with you now."

"Oh, sure, change the subject. You gonna start running from problems now?"

"Guys, this is neither time nor place for this," Midnite tried to calm the situation although he somehow doubted they were actually fighting. Sadly, he was ignored.

"I'm just saying that we have a job to do now. I'll explain everything later," John said and Harry frowned when John turned his back on him. The plants in the waiting room, and there were a few, burst into flames and John tensed up with a look of fear on his face.

"Don't you turn your back on me, John Constantine," Harry growled and Midnite took a discreet step backwards. Ellie laughed at John's predicament.

"Oh, John, this is so embarrassing. Where is your pride?" she asked and took another step forward. She stopped and frowned when Harry and John focused on them again before they looked up straight at the lines of sprinkler heads.

Ellie looked at John and saw the smirk on his face appear a moment before the sprinklers triggered.

"Go to Hell," he hissed as the water sprinkled over the half-breeds, and John, Harry and Midnite took a few careful steps back. For a moment nothing happened and then all hell broke loose; figuratively speaking of course. The half-breeds' skin started to smoke and screams filled the hall.

"Holy water!" Ellie screamed. Emergency lighting snapped on and suddenly things heated up. Clothes and skin melted away to reveal their true form and the three men got ready for what could possibly be the fight of their lives.

A demon rushed at them and Harry just flicked his hand while John and Midnite grabbed their guns. A silver sword materialized in Harry's hand and he spun it expertly, smirking at John and Midnite.

"You're not the only ones with tricks up their sleeves," he drawled. John had to press down the need he felt rising in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Harry. The water made Harry's already tight clothes cling even tighter to his lithe form and he fought the demons back like an expert.

"John, you can drool after your boyfriend later! Focus!" Midnite shouted and John snapped out of it.

Everything fell into the simple motion of firing and reloading while Harry cut through anyone who managed to get too close. John fired while Midnite reloaded, Midnite covered for him when John's ammunition ran out.

They moved forward to the double door and Harry cut down and blew up two demons that managed to get behind them.

John was first to get to the door when Ellie jumped on his back and her nails dug into his chest.

"I'm not going back there!" she hissed and placed her clawed hand under John's chin. She forced him to turn away from the door, and hissed at Midnite and Harry. She realized she was the only one left and bared her teeth at them.

"We are what we are, Ellie," John said and grabbed the hand under his chin. In a burst of speed he turned and grabbed her. Her scream was lost in a gurgle when the silver blade cut her head clean off. John looked at Harry who skillfully spun his sword before his wiped the bloody blade off on his black trousers and Midnite stepped over to them.

"You really should consider acting," John said and rubbed his neck. Harry only smirked at him and both looked at Midnite who was chuckling lowly.

"Let's go." Harry and John nodded and all three shoved through the door. They moved down the hall, John in the middle, Harry to his left and Midnite to his right. All of a sudden Harry stopped and turned around.

"Harry?" said man stared down the hallway with a frown. "Harry!" John snapped.

"Something's coming," Harry murmured. "Go. I'll catch up with you."

"Harry, we should stick together." Midnite said.

"I recognize that thing and trust me when I tell you, you can't fight it! Now GO!" Harry grabbed John's shoulder and pushed him away; and not a moment too late. The place where John stood a moment ago was marked by a black, steaming spot. "GO!" Harry snapped.

Midnite grabbed John's elbow and pulled him along down the hall.

"Damn it, Midnite! Let me go!"

"He told us to run!"

"I have to help him!" Midnite slammed John against the wall and looked into John's frantic eyes.

"He trusts you to get out of this alive!" Midnite spoke in John's face. "Trust him to do the same!" John stared in Midnite's eyes which were all but begging him to calm down. A moment later John nodded and Midnite moved back.

John took a deep breath to completely calm down before he straightened.

"Let's move."

**cut**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter?" Harry's lips were pulled into a thin line and his eyes were ice cold.

"Hello, Tom. I can't say I'm happy to see you, even though it has been a long time." Harry murmured. In front of him was a young man with thin, dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes. There was an ugly sneer on his indrawn face and Harry returned the sneer whole-heartedly.

"Mammon was kind enough to show me how to possess someone when he found out you worked with the hunter. He will kill those muggles while I get my revenge and once Mammon rules this world I'll get the wizarding world." Harry chuckled in a sinister way.

"Really now, Tom? That's the oldest trick in the book. You used so many people in that same way. What guarantees do you have that Mammon won't betray you in the end?" Harry asked while they circled each other. In the boy's hand was a black wand. The very aura around it screamed death.

Voldemort frowned and the boy's face turned even uglier.

"He wouldn't dare. I am Lord-…"

"You are just a puny human to him, Tom; a tool, a means to an end," Harry spoke. He kept his expression calm and his voice deep.

"No! The wizarding world WILL BE MINE! And THIS time you won't be there to HINDER ME!" and the first epic battle of the evening shook the building.

**cut**

John and Midnite stumbled when a huge explosion shook the building followed by another one and then another one.

"Wizards; they can't do anything quietly. It's a god damn miracle they are still hidden from the rest of the world," Midnite complained as he and John found their balance.

"Maybe it'll buy us some time with Mammon. Come. We're almost there," John said. He could feel the burning in his chest but didn't allow it to consume him. He saw the doors of the physical therapy ward and pulled out one last burst of speed. He and Midnite burst through the door the same moment another great explosion shook the building and the lights frizzled and dimmed.

"Barry!"

**cut**

'This is surprisingly easy,' Harry thought and deflected another curse. Voldemort screamed and his magic exploded around him again.

"NO! How can it BE?!" Tom screamed as he missed Harry again. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes. The body Voldemort possessed already started to rot and Harry gave up trying save it.

With a burst of speed he rushed at Voldemort and impaled him on his sword. He ignored the pain filled scream and pushed Voldemort back until he felt the sword cut into the wall.

Voldemort looked at Harry with terrified eyes.

"You spent a number of years in Hell, Tom. The body you possessed is not a wizard's body. That and the fact that's not a real wand made you easy to beat," Harry spoke as he moved back. The Elder Wand glimmered in the dim light. "Goodbye for the second time, Tom. I hope I never see you AGAIN!" Harry's words ended up in a shout as he waved his wand and fired a banishing spell at Voldemort.

The hospital shook and Voldemort screamed. The body of the boy slowly dissolved into dust. Moments later Harry was the only living thing in the hallway. He was breathing hard and his knees threatened to buckle under him.

'John. I have to find John,' He thought and moved forward to rip the sword out of the wall. The wand vanished and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He turned around and moved down the hall, sword in hand.

'Hold on, John. I'm coming.'

**cut**

**Harry, to the rescue!!!**

**Oh, come on, like you didn’t see THAT coming!!**


	10. Losing Grip

**cut**

_John and Midnite stumbled when a huge explosion shook the building followed by another one and then another one._

_"Wizards; they can't do anything quietly. It's a god damn miracle they are still hidden from the rest of the world," Midnite complained as he and John found their balance._

_"Maybe it'll buy us some time with Mammon. Come. We're almost there," John said. He could feel the burning in his chest but didn't allow it to consume him. He saw the doors of the physical therapy ward and pulled out one last burst of speed. He and Midnite burst through the door the same moment another great explosion shook the building and the lights frizzled and dimmed._

_"Barry!"_

**cut**

"Shit," John hissed and could only watch as Angela stood up to face him. Her eyes were completely black, her skin was ashen and there was a small smile on her lips.

"Hello hunter." The voice that came from her mouth was in no way Angela's.

"John? We're fucked," Midnite muttered into his chin. John swallowed over a lump and looked around. 'Great, there goes that idea,' he thought when he saw that every mirror in the room was shattered.

In a snap decision John jumped into the water and grabbed Angela's face in his hands. He pushed her against the wall and started chanting.

"Amar natash bow basar!" he growled in a hurry. "Rescind from the flesh I command thee." He stared straight into those black eyes. John clasped a hand over Angela's mouth to cut off her air supply. "Back to Hell, you fucking bastard," he spat out as Angela fought against him. Mammon's shape tried to come through but failed. He bit into John's arm and John recoiled from Angela. Mammon shoved John away and he landed hard. Angela jumped from the tank and pushed past John in a blur.

John turned around and saw Midnite there with Angela firmly grasped in his arms.

"Finish it!" he shouted and John coughed while he struggled to stand. Midnite tried to position Angela to face John, but the woman proved to be stronger than she looked and Midnite was flung against a wall. Angela was about to attack John when a wave of power washed over all three of them and Angela's body stopped moving.

Behind her was Harry. His right cheek was one big bruise, his bottom lip was split and oozing blood, his right shoulder was obviously dislocated, and he was favoring his right leg, but never the less his right hand was firmly spread out, palm towards Angela.

"Not so fast," he growled. Midnite and John heaved sighs of relief. John straightened and looked in Harry's eyes.

"Glad you could make it," he drawled and Harry shrugged before he winced.

"Knew I couldn't count on you two to do the job properly," he pressed out through his teeth. He was obviously in pain. John noticed the tremors that shook Harry's body and how his eyes started to dull.

"Midnite!" John called out, and said man nodded and walked over. Midnite took Angela's right hand in his left and touched her forehead with his right. John did the same but on her left side.

Harry nodded at the two and braced himself.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo," John and Midnite spoke at the same time, and Harry had to use every bit of strength he had left to keep the pressure at bay and keep Angela still.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" Their voices rose with every word and Harry choked on his breath as the pressure grew. "Ergo Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te! Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare!" Angela's body stopped fighting and the darkness in her eyes and nails started to fade.

All of a sudden Midnite was picked up by some invisible force. Harry let go of Angela and used his magic to save Midnite from dying. An unknown power slammed into Harry and Midnite was flung into a wall and his huge, 300 pound frame slid down in a dead faint.

A second later Harry and John's eyes met and John's heart stopped beating when an apologizing look entered Harry's eyes. In the next moment Harry gurgled and looked down only to see the Sword of Gryffindor, the one he abandoned in front of the door, being pulled out of his stomach.

"HARRY!" he heard John's desperate call but the pressure combined with his beaten body made the world fade.

John could only watch as life faded in Harry's eyes. His lover, his Harry fell on his knees and to the side. His eyes closed and his blood started to spread under him from the wound in his stomach.

"Harry!" while John couldn't move, the newly awakened Midnite could. He tried to crawl over to Harry's body but was stopped by an incredible sight.

A large shadow was behind Harry holding the sword which pierced Harry's stomach. John started breathing deeply in rage. He held back a cough long enough to rip up his sleeves and slam his tattoos together.

"INTO THE LIGHT I COMMAND THEE!" It took every single ounce of his life force, but just before he was about to fall a form came out of the shadows and enraged brown eyes met calm and emotionless blue ones.

"I find your ego astounding," John fell on his knees.

"I should have figured. Gabriel." The Angel gave him an empty smile. John looked into the hand that didn't hold a sword covered in Harry's blood, and saw the spear.

"And the wicked shall inherit the Earth," he muttered.

"You presume to judge me, John?" Gabriel asked and shot a look at Midnite who tried to reach Harry but stopped at Gabriel's sharp look.

"Betrayal, murder, genocide?" John spoke. "Call me provincial," John finished in a low growl. He noticed the darkness started to seep back into Angela's eyes and nails.

"I am seeking to inspire humankind to be all that was intended!" Gabriel said with an excited smile.

"By unleashing Hell on Earth?" John drawled sarcastically. "Good thinking." Gabriel's wings folded behind him as he rounded Angela and stopped in front of John.

"You've had it too easy for too long," he whispered and John huffed.

"So what's a few thousand years of pain, right?"

"You never deserved to be blessed!" Gabriel spoke passionately. "You've all been born with a silver spoon in your mouth, never really appreciating the gift you were given so freely - unconditional love from your Creator!"

"And that just bugs the shit out of you," John growled and looked away from Gabriel. He looked instead at Harry's pale face. Harry's blood stained lips. Harry's lifeless body.

"It's not your fault," Gabriel spoke again and John was slowly getting bored. "Like the animals you are, you never learn unless sufficiently prodded. Pleasure has no lasting effect. But subject you to pain, unpleasantness, suffering, and you will take notice; you will fight to overcome, to earn your redemption. That is when you're at your best."

"You're trying to teach us a lesson?" John spat out and hate filled his voice.

"No! I'm giving you the chance to rise above the suffering and truly earn the love of God," Gabriel breathed out and looked at Angela. John gazed at Midnite and found him a few feet away from Harry. "The road to salvation begins tonight. Right now!" John could only stare at the rogue Angel. His eyes landed on the spear and with one last push of strength he made a break for it.

For a moment it felt like something grabbed him and in the next he was flung through the double doors where he smashed against a mesh-screened window and dropped to the floor in a heap.

"JOHN!" Midnite shouted, but his attention was drawn back to Gabriel. He looked up and his heart stopped.

They were doomed.

**cut**

"Point me, Harry Potter," a heavily British-accented voice spoke. The owner of said voice pointed a wand at a map of Los Angeles. A white blob of light left his wand and landed on the Ravenscar Hospital. He hm-ed.

"What trouble are you in now?"

"This is Harry we're talking about. He's probably neck deep in blood and still fighting," a female voice spoke. The man snorted and banished the map before he stored his wand into his sleeve.

"Let's go. I have a feeling he'll need saving again."

**cut**

John groaned in pain. It was over. Harry was gone. Angela was lost. Mammon and Gabriel won.

He couldn't even stand up, let alone save anyone.

His eyes fell on the glass shards beside his right hand before they strayed to the old scar on his wrist. He remembered something Midnite once said. Something about him being the only human whose soul Satan would come to get personally.

John closed his eyes and pushed himself up. He took a shard and did something he hadn't done in a long, long time.

He prayed.

"I know I'm not one of your favorites; I'm not even allowed in your house these days, but I could use a little attention," he spoke in a tight, strained voice. He thought of Harry, who gave him a taste of life. He thought of Angela, who showed him what it meant to persist for the RIGHT reasons. He thought of Isabel, who showed him what a true sacrifice meant. He remembered father Hennessey, Beeman, Midnite, Chaz.

He looked up and tried to imagine Harry's warm, glowing emerald eyes looking down at him with a smile on those full lips, but all he could remember was Harry's broken and bleeding form on the floor in the room next door.

He looked down at the shard of glass he grabbed and the scar on his wrist.

"For you, Harry," and then he slit his wrist. He was in a kind of hurry, so he repeated the action on his other wrist, and then he sat back and waited.

In the room next door Midnite gathered the courage to launch at Gabriel who was about to stab Angela with the spear. Outside of the building, two people appeared with a pop. In the city a young woman walked towards her apartment after a date with her boyfriend, an old beggar was falling asleep on a bench in a park. An old couple was watching TV. A baby was crying in its mother's arms.

And no one knew that in the Ravenscar hospital the greatest evil just entered the world of the living.

"The time has come at last to collect your soul." John opened his eyes and smirked up at the man in a white tux with a red rose in his chest pocket. "Hello, John," Lucifer said and smiled down at the broken man.

"You're early," John muttered, hardly able to part his lips by now. Lucifer gave him an almost fatherly smile.

"You're the one show I wouldn't miss."

"So I've heard," John breathed out. Lucifer looked him over and tsk-ed when he saw John's slit wrists.

"I didn't think you'd make the same mistake twice." John gave him a weak smile. "You didn't, did you?" John shrugged casually.

"How's your son?" he asked.

"And why would that matter to you?" Lucifer countered and John snorted.

"He's topside-…"

"I know."

"With Gabriel."

"Your point?" Satan drawled in disinterest.

"He's helping your son create his own Hell on Earth," John knew he had to hurry; he knew he was fading.

"Well, boys will be boys," Lucifer sighed and John glared at him.

"He has the Spear of Destiny."

'That caught your attention, you old fucker.' John knew he got his point across when Lucifer frowned.

"This is another one of your cons."

"Go look for yourself," John said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but he knew his heart was beating wildly in his ears. Lucifer still looked suspicious. "You've waited twenty years for me," John smirked. "What's another twenty seconds?" Lucifer sneered at him and all of a sudden everything seemed to jump back to life.

'Harry. For you. Just for you. I'm sorry.'

**cut**

Gabriel flung Midnite into the wall and the man fell down unconscious, and Gabriel was about to finish what he came here to do. He looked up when someone called his name and gasped in shock.

For a moment the Devil and the Angel stared at each other. In the next moment Gabriel flung himself towards Angela, spear at the ready, but Lucifer was faster.

Angela vanished and the spear pierced dead air. Lucifer appeared a bit to the side, with Angela in his arms and his hand over her mouth. She struggled against him when the demon inside her appeared reflected in the chunks of glass. THAT was the real Mammon; a mutilated, ashen, weakly form; ugly and undefined.

"Say goodbye to the sun; both of you," Lucifer growled. In the next moment Mammon shrieked and Gabriel's wings burst into flames followed by a pain filled scream.

**cut**

John felt a wave of something pass through the building and a moment later Lucifer was back with a really sour expression on his face.

"So, what do you want? An extension?" John could only shake his head. 'I'm sorry, Harry.'

"Isabel," he gasped. "Let her - let her go home."

He could barely speak any more. He tried to remember Harry's smile again, but he couldn't. All he saw was blood.

"You would give up your life so she could go to Heaven?" John managed a weak nod, even though he felt like crying.

"Fine," Lucifer said and shrugged. "It's done." He took a step to John. "And now it's time to go." He bowed down to grab John's hand.

John just relaxed and allowed Satan to pull him to Hell. He only wished - he only wished he had the chance to see Harry, one last time.

All of a sudden warmth filled his chest.

"John." Harry's voice echoed through his mind and he smiled slightly. A bright light entered his vision and two emerald orbs smiled down at him.

His free hand was suddenly raised and Satan realized he couldn't move John anywhere anymore. John smiled at the warmth that seemed to have embraced him and imagined he was in Harry's arms. The air filled with the scent of Sandalwood, rain and musk, and John sighed.

"The sacrifice!" he heard coming from somewhere, far away. "No! THIS ONE BELONGS TO ME!"

The screaming voice drifted further and further away while the light grew brighter and the scent John came to love completely enveloped him.

All of a sudden horrible pain shot through his body, originating in his chest. It spread through him in waves and he screamed.

"You will live, John Constantine, you will live so you'll have the chance to prove that your soul truly belongs in Hell. You will live!" and with one last scream John fell on the ground and gasped for breath. Said breath hitched in his throat when he realized he felt no need to cough, there was no pain; not even a slight wheeze.

He was healed.

In a moment he was on his feet, running back into the therapy room. Angela's head snapped up from where she was checking up on Harry. The boy, Barry was beside her, holding onto the rim of her shirt.

Midnite stood over a lump John immediately recognized as a wingless Gabriel. The cocky rogue Angel became what he despised most.

He became human.

"You don't deserve to be human," John growled and turned his back on Gabriel to approach a weeping Angela. She held Harry's head in her lap and constantly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then pass judgment on me now," Gabriel challenged and John stopped in his tracks.

"Constantine?" Midnite spoke warningly.

"Do it," Gabriel urged. "Seek revenge. End my life. I killed your lover, didn't I?" Gabriel taunted but stopped when he was suddenly gazing at the barrel of John's gun. He was breathing hard, not brave enough to look up in John's eyes.

"Kill me," he whispered.

"John," Midnite spoke.

"Pull the trigger! Avenge him! Be the hand of God!"

"John, you do this-…"

"And I'll be condemned again," John spoke and lowered the gun.

"Do it!" Gabriel shouted, but could only watch in desperation as John threw the gun on the ground.

"No," he said and turned his back on Gabriel. Midnite smirked down at Gabriel and followed John to Harry's side.

"Deny your true nature today, but what of tomorrow, or the tomorrow after that? It is only a matter of time before you end up right back where you belong. It is who you are, Constantine. Damned!" Gabriel ranted but his words fell on deaf ears.

John kneeled beside Harry and Angela looked at him. She noticed something different about him; something big. They all jumped in their places when they heard John's gun fire and a body met the floor. Not one of them turned to look.

Angela smiled weakly at John.

"Thank you," she whispered and John gave her a small, sad smile.

"It was nothing," he said. "Is he-…"

"No, but he needs medical attention right now, before it's too late."

'If it already isn't' was left unsaid.

"I'll take him, we should-…"

"You'll leave him exactly where he is, muggle, or you'll find yourself short an extremity; and I don't mean a visible one." John and Midnite jumped around, guns at the ready.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Angela cried out and the two men looked at her before they looked at the pair. The woman was obviously pregnant and even though it seemed she could take care of herself the man stood in front of her as if to protect her. "What are you doing here?"

"We kind of knew Harry would need us one way or another," Ron said while Hermione rounded them all, going for Harry's prone form.

She smiled at Barry when she knelt beside Harry and started waving her wand all over him. She tsk-ed and shook her head. She pulled something out of her pocket and waved her wand over it. A big trunk appeared beside her and she opened it. She pulled out a few bottles and placed them within arm's reach.

"Help me make him drink these," she told Angela and the older woman nodded.

"Will he-…" Hermione frowned.

"He's worse than I've ever seen him. I'll do everything I can. The rest is up to him."

"I thought Harry told you to stay home," Angela said. Hermione huffed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Like I ever kept a promise to him, when his health was in question," she grumbled and Angela smiled.

"Yes, and I bet I'll be the one who he'll scream at for letting you come along," Ron growled and Hermione shot him a small look.

All the while John and Midnite just stood back and stared in wonder.

Hermione frowned when the wand she left on the ground started glowing red.

"Mione?" Ron spoke lowly.

"He's not reacting well to the potions. Ron, we have to get him to St. Mungo's."

"Hermione, what's going on?" Angela asked but got her answer when Harry started coughing and convulsing in her arms.

"Harry!" John cried out and rushed forward but Midnite stopped him when Ron ran over to his wife and friend.

"I have the Portkey. Will it make things worse?" Ron asked. Hermione waved her wand over Harry.

"His heart is failing, we have to hurry," she said. "Angela, move."

"Where are you taking him?!"

"To the wizarding hospital in London, if they can't help him no one can," Hermione said. Angela stood up and pulled Barry back, and Ron took her place. The bottles and the trunk disappeared and Ron pulled out a small golden coin.

"It'll activate in 10-9-8-…"

"Take me with you!" John called out but Midnite held him back.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it would be better if you stay here," Hermione said and placed her finger on the coin. She and Ron got a good grip on Harry who groaned in pain and a few splotches of blood appeared on his lips.

"7-6-5-4-…"

"Please, I-…" John gasped out but folded when he saw Angela's teary face. "No," he murmured.

"I'll call you with the news, Angela," Hermione said.

"3- 2- 1."

"Goodbye," Angela said and the two wizards and one witch disappeared in a mass of colors.

John fell on his knees and did something he couldn’t recall if he’d ever done before.

He cried.

**cut**

**Don’t look at me like that!!!!**

**I did absolutely NOTHING wrong…**

**Well there was thing ONE time I - NO!!! I am innocent!!**


	11. May I Hold You

**cut**

**The song featuring in this chapter is 'May I' copyrighted by Trading Yesterday. I claim no rights to the song.  
This chapter contains SMUT, so if you're bothered by it, please note that you have been warned ahead.**

**cut**

_You got John Constantine's answering machine. Leave a message._

BEEP

A clicking sound echoed through the almost empty apartment. Carton boxes lay around, and at the table sat John. He was looking out the huge window at the blue sky. The city felt somehow livelier, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, but John felt none of that.

It's been a week already.

A week since they stopped Mammon.

A week since they prevented the apocalypse.

A week since he…

Since he lost Harry.

Angela knew nothing. They talked every day. She worried as well. Midnite called once or twice as well to say that the Underground was silent and ask about Harry.

John couldn't sleep. He was yearning for a smoke but every time he'd look at it he'd remember Harry and he'd lose the desire to light a cigarette.

The phone rang again, but this time it stopped before it was switched to the answering machine. John looked at the glass of scotch on the table; he had been sipping this one glass the whole morning. He packed his things.

He was leaving L.A.

He considered moving to the outskirts, but he felt the need to move as far as possible. He didn't know where, but he knew he couldn't stay here.

The phone rang again and he sighed.

Someone was persistent. He already spoke with Angela, and Midnite called yesterday. Neither would call again today. He stood up but the ringing stopped before he reached the phone. He considered just standing there before it rang again but someone knocked on the front door three times firmly. He frowned and moved to the door.

He considered taking his gun, but thought that if someone wanted to off him they wouldn't knock.

He hesitated at the door. He felt strange; somehow expectant. His hand shivered by the key.

He shook his head when the knocking repeated, flipped the key and slammed the door open a curse dying on his lips when he saw who was standing at his doorway.

"Good. I thought I missed you."

**cut**

_There you stand; opened heart_   
_\- opened door._   
_Full of love with a world_   
_that's wanting more._

**cut**

Green eyes.

Pouty lips.

Raven black hair.

And a body to kill for.

"John?"

Those green eyes stared at him with worry, hesitation and hope.

Those lips were tilted in a small, hesitant smile.

Those arms were twitching as if they wanted to reach out for him.

John's hand twitched but he stopped himself from reaching out. He wanted to touch him, but he was afraid if he did he'd find it was all an illusion.

"Harry?"

Harry's smile turned sad and his eyes filled with love when he heard John's cracking voice.

"It's me, John. It's me."

**cut**

_But I can see when the lights_   
_start to fade._   
_The day is done and your smile_   
_is gone away._

**cut**

"It is you, right? I'm not - I didn't-…" Harry took a small step forward and instinctively John took a step back.

"No, John. You're not dreaming. You're not hallucinating. You're not imagining things."

**cut**

_Let me raise you up._

**cut**

John's breath hitched in his throat when Harry reached for him. His hand snapped up to grab Harry's wrist and he almost whined when his hand didn't pass through, but wrapped around bone, muscle and flesh. Harry's skin was warm, his scent drifted to John and his heart skipped a beat.

"John," Harry spoke softly and John looked into Harry's warm eyes. "I'm here."

**cut**

_Let me be your love._

**cut**

In a moment Harry was slammed against a wall with John's lips over his, kissing the life out of him. John's hands were on his hips; John's scent was almost drowning him.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and entangled his fingers in John's hair. He groaned when John ground against him and he felt the older man's need rub against his own through the layers of clothing.

"John," he gasped when they parted and John attacked his neck. John squeezed his thighs and Harry was sure his skin would bruise, but he didn't care. John hefted him up and Harry wrapped his legs around John's waist. The back of his head met the wall and he groaned when the friction became stronger.

"John!"

"I need you - I need you so much." Harry swore he could cum just from hearing John speak with that deep, raspy voice of his.

"Show me," he gasped out and before he knew it his back hit the surface of the table and John practically ripped his shirt open.

Whatever complaint Harry had was lost in a loud moan when John descended upon his chest like a man thirsty for water.

He didn't even realize when John took his pants and boxers off, but he felt it when John's saliva slicked fingers probed his entrance. He didn't have the time to feel the pain because John sucked on his length and made him see stars.

He couldn't form an intelligent sentence because of John's ministrations. All he could do was gasp and moan and scream when John would brush against that bundle of nerves deep within him.

"Harry," John whispered against Harry's ear as he dragged his fingers over Harry's quivering thigh and Harry felt something bigger than John's fingers probe at his entrance.

"John, I need you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders. John nodded his head and hid his face in Harry's shoulder. "Don't hold back."

**cut**

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep;_   
_when the world is closing in,_   
_and you can't breathe?_

**cut**

Harry bit into John's shoulder to muffle a scream, when the man slammed into him with one strong thrust.

"Move! Move, damn it!" he breathed out and John listened. He moved back and braced himself, one hand on the table beside Harry's head and one on Harry's hip. Harry grabbed John's hands with his and wrapped his strong legs around John's waist.

"Harder. John. Harder!"

"Harry. I'm gonna-..." John hissed and Harry almost arched all the way of the table when John slammed into him harder and faster.

**cut**

_May I love you?_   
_May I be your shield?_   
_When no one can be found,_   
_may I lay you down?_

**cut**

"Let go. Just let go," Harry whispered against John's ear.

Harry moaned John's name when light flashed behind his eyes and he felt John collapse on him.

They were breathing fast, still shaking, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Harry?"

"Shhhhh," Harry shushed him gently. "I love you. I love you so much." John sighed and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck.

"I love you, too, Harry," John whispered and hugged the younger man tightly to his chest. "I love you, too."

**cut**

"I thought I lost you," John whispered. They were lying in John's bed on sheets Harry conjured. They were spooned against each other, back to chest and Harry swore John's arms around his waist were the best feeling ever.

John leaned his cheek on Harry's shoulder and breathed in his unique scent.

"I promised, didn't I?" Harry asked and John smiled.

"Yeah, you did." Harry frowned at how insecure John sounded and shifted. John, albeit unwillingly, turned and settled on his back. Harry leaned on his elbow and looked down at John with a frown.

"I wouldn't lie to you, John. The only reason why I didn't come earlier was because Hermione wouldn't let me leave the hospital even though I was healed. And Ron didn't dare go against her. She can be scary when angered," Harry shivered and John huffed.

"I just-…" he tried but failed at first. He looked at Harry and tried again. "I thought I lost you, Harry. When you fell - I thought you died," John said and felt that pain as if he was seeing all of it again. "I don't remember ever feeling as much pain as I felt in the moment." Harry sighed and lay his head on John's chest before he wrapped his arm around John's waist.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." John huffed.

"You can't promise me that with your line of work," he murmured and this time Harry huffed.

"Look who's talking. And besides; I quit."

**cut**

_All that's made me_   
_is all worth trading_   
_just to have one moment with you._

**cut**

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes when John sat up, forcing him into a sitting position as well.

"I just told you; I resigned as an Unspeakable," Harry clarified and John looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

**cut**

_So I will let go_   
_all that I know_   
_knowing that you're here with me._

**cut**

"Well, it doesn’t make much sense to work in Britain while my boyfriend is risking his life daily in America, now does it?" John stared at Harry in complete and utter shock. His brain kind of turned off when Harry said 'boyfriend.'

"John?" Harry waved his hand in front of John's face.

"Boyfriend?" he choked out and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah; if you want me that is," he said, suddenly unsure. That insecurity vanished when John suddenly pulled him into a kiss that shook Harry to his very core; in more than one way.

"God, I love you," John gasped and Harry smiled at him coyly.

"Show me." John smirked.

"With pleasure."

**cut**

_For your love is changing me._

**cut**

_"I'm telling you, Mione. We'll be in London in - JOHN, WATCH IT!"_  Hermione flinched and held the phone at arm's length when Harry snapped at John. "Bloody idiot," Harry mumbled and Hermione put the phone back on her ear. "I'm sorry, Mione, we're a bit busy right now."

"Whatever, Harry. You have to be here. You're my daughter's godfather!"

 _"Hermione now is REALLY not the time!"_  Hermione rolled her eyes.  _"I SWEAR on my LIFE, we'll be there! Now I really have to go before my idiot boyfriend blows himself up."_  Hermione sighed.

"Alright, Harry. Call me when you get home, alright?"

 _"Alright, alright, bye!"_  and the line broke. Hermione sighed and heard her husband chuckle behind her. He walked over with a plate of pastries and herbal tea.

"They're working?" Hermione huffed.

"YES! I can't believe it! He quits one dangerous job, just to replace it with an even more dangerous one," she said and Ron chuckled.

"You said it yourself, Mione. His hero complex won't let him rest." Hermione petted her bulging stomach when her daughter kicked.

"I know that, Ron. But why can't he just settle somewhere with John and live in peace?" Ron smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Because he can't, love; neither one of them can. Not yet, at least. You'll see; soon enough one of them will feel the need to settle down and the other will follow." Hermione huffed doubtfully. "Look at it this way. At least they have each other to watch the other's back. And that Midnite guy jumps in occasionally and your cousin as well." Hermione sighed. She knew Ron was right. She just couldn't help but wish for Harry to do something less life threatening.

"You're right. I'll stop pestering him about it, but he better not be late for the birth." Ron smiled at her indulgingly.

"Don't worry, love. He won't be."

**cut**

"Was that Hermione?" John called out as he blew up one more demon. Harry flipped his cellular closed at the same time as a demon jumped at him. He emptied a load into it as he pocketed his phone.

"Yeah; she just wanted to remind me she wanted us there for the birth." John shot down a few more demons while Harry reloaded his gun.

"I'll tell Midnite to find someone else for Colorado then," John said and sighed. "These buggers just keep coming."

"Well, ever since those rifts started to pop up everywhere it  _did_  become somewhat crowded. I'm surprised we haven't found a bigger fish somewhere along the way," Harry said and cut down a demon that came too close for comfort.

"Well anyway, I'll tell Midnite to call that Singer guy. We're leaving for London as soon as we can. I'm feeling up for a vacation," John said as he shot down the last demon. The two sighed and put away their guns.

"That's a pretty good idea. I hear the Winchester kids are doing a pretty good job."

"You thinking of retirement?" John teased with a smirk and Harry snorted indignantly.

"No way! I find the job quite fulfilling, especially since I finally got used to crossing. At least now I don't have to worry about the pressure killing me." John laughed and pulled Harry into a kiss. "And the pay is even better," Harry murmured when they parted for breath.

"Pay? More like an award for getting out of that shit alive." Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders.

"Call it what you want, you know you love it just as much as I do," Harry drawled. John chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Harry's.

"With a lover like you-…" he was about to kiss Harry again when someone interrupted them.

"GUYS!" they parted with a sigh and turned to look at Chaz who was looking at them with an amused smile. "Angela is waiting with dinner and I promised to have the car back by midnight. And Midnite is coming too, so we should step on it." Harry sighed as he and John started to walk toward Chaz.

"Seems my reward will have to wait," he grumbled and John chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you," he said and Harry shot him a seductive glance.

"Promise?" John grinned.

"I'll even make you breakfast tomorrow!" Harry frowned in suspicion.

"What's the catch?" he drawled lowly and John looked at him indignantly.

"Harry! You really think I would-…"

"What's the catch, Constantine!"

"Will you let me drive?"

"Aw, HELL NO!"

**cut**

**THE END**

**cut**

**I dare you!!**

**Yes, YOU!!**

**I dare YOU to write a one-shot x-over/sequel to this story!!**

**Just send me a heads up when you do!!!**

**I’d LOVE to read it!!**

**Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed this little escapade of mine! I remember writing it almost 4 years ago while I was on vacation with my sister. Took only a week and yet it remained one of my favorite crossovers I’ve written to this day. Could be because I consider Harry Potter the ‘little black dress’ of the literary world. With enough subtle adjustments he fits just about EVERYWHERE!!**

**Anyhow!!!**

**See you next time!!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


End file.
